Tu m'appartiens
by larosenoire9NC
Summary: Lilith, fan de SLG et plus particulièrement du Patron, rencontre un jour quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup...Beaucoup trop. Mais le Patron n'existe pas pourtant. Tu en es sûre? Lilith est ma propriété les autres appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. L'image de couverture a été faite par la talentueuse Elwensa.
1. Prologue

**Tu m'appartiens**

**Deuxième fic sur SLG avec une perso issue de mon esprit dérangée. Depuis un certain temps, j'avais envie de mettre le Patron sur le devant de la scène. Voilà maintenant chose faite!**

**Patron: C'est gentil ça gamine!**  
**larosenoire9NC: Je ne suis pas gentille, je profite de pouvoir vous utiliser à ma guise!**  
**Patron: Quoi?**

**A propos, Mathieu et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas. Si la fic présente dérange le merveilleux créateur de SLG (bonjour si tu passes) je pourrais bien évidemment la supprimer.**  
**Enjoy!**

Lilith souriait toujours en refermant son ordinateur. Elle venait de voir le dernier épisode de Salut Les Geeks et, comme d'habitude, elle avait adoré! Son créateur se surpassait d'épisodes en épisodes et la jeune femme avait toujours autant de plaisir à suivre cette émission depuis près de trois ans.  
Elle soupira et jeta un regard vers son mur où s'affichait un nombre important d'images de l'émission mais la plupart des images représentait le Patron, son personnage préféré. Comme beaucoup d'autres fans, elle avait tout de suite été attirée par le côté sombre (et pervers, ça va de soi) du personnage le plus machiavélique d'Internet et avait littéralement craqué sur la voix rauque emprunté par son créateur pour l'incarner. Deuxième problème: le Patron n'existait pas à proprement parler.  
Elle jeta un oeil à son réveil: 13h30. Elle avait 20 minutes pour se préparer et partir travailler. Elle se leva, s'étira et partit vers la salle de bains: juste une retouche de maquillage: du crayon noir, du mascara pour intensifier son regard chocolat, un rouge soutenu sur les lèvres et un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle lissa sa jupe en cuir noir, ajusta sa chemise noire aussi, mit une veste de tailleur et des escarpins à talons, le tout noir, offrit un sourire carnassier à son reflet et s'estima satisfaite. Elle mit des lunettes de soleil, la faisant plus que jamais ressembler au Patron version féminine, attrapa son sac et sortit sous un soleil de plomb. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire (nda: particulière du patron. Ok je me tais.), d'où la tenue qu'elle portait.  
Arrivée en avance, elle s'accorda un temps pour fumer une cigarette. Mais son boss avait décidé d'arriver en avance:  
-Mademoiselle je ne vous paye pas pour flâner devant la boîte. Jetez-moi cette cigarette et mettez-vous au travail!  
La brune soupira de lassitude et fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

Dix-neuf heures. Elle avait enfin fini. Elle se leva en se passant la main dans les cheveux et décida de commencer sa soirée dans le bar proche de chez elle, pas besoin de se changer, le barman avait l'habitude.

Lilith commanda une bière et s'accouda au bar.  
-Une bière, commanda une voix rauque près d'elle.  
Elle jeta un oeil au nouvel arrivant et se figea. Un costume noir, ue cigarette aux lèvres, des lunettes noires cachant ses yeux et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, cet homme avait tout du Patron de SLG y compris la voix. Mais ce n'était pas possible: il n'existait pas.  
Il finit par se rendre compte que la jeune femme le dévisageait:  
-Un problème gamine?  
-Tu ressembles juste beaucoup au Patron dans Salut Les Geeks, répondit Lilith en fixant son verre.  
-Ben ouais, c'est moi!  
-Très drôle, comme s'il existait!  
-Attends tu t'imagines quoi gamine? Qu'on est des élucubrations de l'esprit de Mathieu? On existe, on a tous une vie à part entière!  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu m'énerves gamine!  
Le Patron attrapa la main de la brune et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, la tira hors du bar, fermement décidé à l'emmener chez Mathieu pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, peu importe la réaction de son créateur.

**Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement la suite (un par semaine minimum). **

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre, c'est juste l'introduction, la suite deviendra vite plus alléchante.**

**Reviews?**


	2. La rencontre

**Chapitre 1: La rencontre**

Le Patron tira Lilith à travers la ville avant de la faire s'arrêter devant un immeuble.  
-"C'est donc là qu'habite Mathieu?" pensa la jeune femme.  
N'ayant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, l'homme la poussa à l'intérieur et la fit grimper les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Il poussa la porte du premier appartement et la fit entrer à l'intérieur.  
Elle découvrit un salon avec Mathieu qui buvait une bière devant la télé tout en caressant distraitement son chat. Il haussa un sourcil à l'arrivée des deux protagonistes, puis avisant le visage furieux du Patron, il lança:  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Patron? Tu es jaloux parce que t'as trouvé ton alter-ego féminin?  
-La ferme gamin! Non, elle ne croit pas qu'on existe, c'est tout.  
-Attends, tu nous ramènes une fangirl seulement parce qu'elle ne croit pas qu'on existe, s'énerva Mathieu en se levant. Mais tu es complètement taré!  
-Euh...commença la brune. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...  
Mathieu se tourna vers elle et se radoucit.  
-Nan t'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute. Comment tu t'appelles?  
-Lilith...  
Mathieu se rassit:  
-Les gars!  
D'un couloir sortirent alors le Geek, Maître Panda et le Hippie. Lilith écarquilla les yeux, puis tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouit.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur un canapé avec un gamin aux yeux bleus et une casquete à l'envers qui l'observait avec inquiétude:  
-Elle est réveillée, lança-t-il de sa petite voix.  
-J'ai pas rêvée, grogna la jeune femme en portant la main à sa tête.  
-Pas vraiment, dit Mathieu en entrant dans le salon, un verre d'eau à la main.  
-Bon maintenant que tu vas mieux gamine et que tu sais qu'on existe, tu peux rentrer chez toi.  
A l'entente de cette phrase, le sang de Lilith ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva brusquement et se planta devant le criminel et lui cracha:  
-Attends! Tu me traînes dans toute la ville pour satisfaire un de tes putains de caprices et tu me vires comme ça! Mais va te faire voir!  
-Oh non! Pas de ça gamine!, répondit le Patron en lui tordant le poignet, obligeant la jeune femme à se mettre à genoux.  
-Lâche-la, s'écria Mathieu. Lilith, tu peux dormir sur le canapé et rentrer demain si tu veux.  
-Merci, dit-elle. Et au fait Mathieu?  
-Oui?  
-J'adore ton émission!  
Le châtain la remercia d'un sourire et monta dans sa chambre suivi par ses personnalités.

Le lendemain matin, Lilith se réveilla à l'odeur du café. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mit en position assise.  
-Ah t'es réveillée, dit Mathieu en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Café?  
-Oui je veux bien.  
Les différentes personnalités de Mathieu le rejoignirent une par une en finissant par l'homme en noir. Il était toujours aussi désagréable et Lilith murmura:  
-Quand je pense que tu es mon perso préféré dans SLG!  
-T'es sérieuse là gamine?  
-Pourquoi? Ca t'étonnes?  
-Non pas tant que ça en fait.  
-Macho!  
Il ricana et la jeune femme soupira de découragement. Elle se trouvait en face de son idole et était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Elle finit son café, se leva et dit:  
-Merci pour tout Mathieu mais il faut que je rentre chez moi.  
-Je comprends. Repasse quand tu veux, tiens.  
Il lui tendit un numéro de téléphone griffoné sur un bout de papier, elle rougit et bafouilla:  
-M...merci...

L'après-midi passa lentement pour Lilith qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Le Patron, Mathieu, les autres, le téléphone de Mathieu...Elle devrait être aux anges mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop...soudain? Inhabituel? Pas commun en tous cas.  
Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas que le soir commençait à tomber. Elle s'en aperçut quand son ventre se mit à gronde furieusement contre le manque de nourriture. Elle mangea rapidement puis mit sa nuisette noire en soie.  
Au moment de se coucher, la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva en grommelant et ouvrit la porte.  
-Toi?  
Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle:  
-Moi.

**FIN. Non je rigole. Bon je pense que vous avez deviné qui est derrière la porte.**  
**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**  
**Reviews?**


	3. Un nouvel emploi

**Chapitre2: Un nouvel emploi**

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi?  
-Je t'ai suivi. Et d'après ce que je vois, je n'ai pas eu tort.  
L'homme la détaillait. Toujours en nuisette, légèrement trop courte, Lilith rougit violemment et s'empara du premier manteau qu'elle trouva pour cacher sa nudité plus qu'évidente sous sa nuisette légèrement transparente.  
-Quel dommage, soupira le Patron.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-La moindre des politesses serait de m'inviter à entrer, de me proposer à boire et après de me poser cette question.  
-J'allais me coucher là alors ta politesse, je m'en tamponne le mph...  
Le criminel l'avait coupé en l'embrassant. Mais pas un petit baiser timide non, le baiser sauvage, furieux, dévorant, le baiser brusque et pourtant si délicieux. Il avait fermé la porte d'un coup de pied et plaqué Lilith sur le mur juste à côté. Il recula juste un peu pour murmurer:  
-C'est toi que je veux fillette!  
-Qu...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà, il emprisonnait à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle avait commencé à fermer les yeux de plaisir mais dans un brusque accès de lucidité, elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre. Il recula légèrement avec un regard furieux, il essuya sa lèvre saignante.  
-Je ne suis pas ta putain, cracha la jeune femme.  
-Tu crois? répondit l'homme en la plaquant sauvagement contre le mur. Moi je crois qu'au contraire tu l'es. Ma putain préférée.  
Il glissait déjà sa main sous sa nuisette et...elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un rêve! Un putain de rêve! Depuis qu'elle était partie de chez Mathieu, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, il apparaissait. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans que le pervers ne se glisse dans ses rêves, lui assurant réveils en sueur et peur panique. Ce n'était plus possible! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, le pire? Elle reprenait le boulot dans moins de trois heures et il valait mieux ne pas arriver au bureau avec une tête de déterrée.

Au travail, elle restait souriante, disponible et enthousiaste mais sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle croyait reconnaître le Patron ou entendait une voix rauque près d'elle. Le pire fut quand son boss lui souffla dans le cou pour rigoler mais elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait poussé un cri perçant et avait copieusement insulté son supérieur avant de se rendre compte à qui elle s'adressait. Elle s'était alors répandue en excuses et son boss l'avait congédié sans plus de cérémonie lui accordant une semaine de congé, mettant sa réaction sur le compte du surmenage.  
Elle sortit donc de la boîte en trainant légèrement les pieds, inspira un grand coup, remit ses lunettes de soleil et reprit sa marche. Elle en avait marre de ce travail: un patron qui se foutait d'elle, des horaires crevants, des gens désagréables, des...Elle rentra dans quelqu'un:  
-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.  
-J'espère bien, répondit la personne qu'elle avait percutée.  
Elle releva vivement la tête. Oh non! Pas lui! Pas cette fois! Elle se tendit d'un coup, recula d'un pas, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées prête à attaquer s'il le fallait.  
-Eh ça va gamine? On dirait que tu as vu un monstre.  
Elle restait sur ses gardes.  
-Eh oh! Gamine! Je te parle! Calme-toi je vais pas te bouffer! -il avisa le corps de la jeune femme qui tremblait- Eh ça va pas?  
Elle se mordit les lèvres et soupira, relâchant le tension dans son corps avant de secouer la tête.  
-Nan ça va pas!  
Le criminel haussa un sourcil, ça ne ressemblait à Lilith de se livrer, enfin pour le peu qu'il en avait vu:  
-Tu veux en parler?  
Il l'avait entraîné dans un bar et l'avait écouté déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur surtout à propos de son boulot. Il réfléchit puis lui opposa un sourire carnassier:  
-J'ai peut-être un travail à te proposer!

**Alors? A votre avis qu'est ce que le Patron va lui proposer? Sachant qu'à la base elle est secrétaire? Juste un peu d'imagination, ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous croyez.**  
**Reviews (c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir)?**


	4. Première soirée

**Chapitre 3: Première soirée**

-Pas question! Je refuse!  
Le Patron haussa un sourcil, une moue exaspérée sur le visage.  
-Pourquoi? C'est un travail comme un autre.  
-Non mais t'es sérieux? Tu t'entends parler?  
Le criminel esquissa un sourire, se leva et se rapprocha dangeureusement de la brune. Lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de sa vis-à-vis, il murmura:  
-Petite nature! En fait, tu te la joues aguicheuse, séductrice mais tu es bien plus prude que tu veux le montrer.  
Lilith se renfrogna. Elle prude? Certainement pas mais elle ne couchait pas avec le premier venu et l'idée du travail que venait de lui proposer le Patron ne l'enchantait guère.  
-Allons, tu as une semaine de congé, tu peux au moins essayer pour un soir.  
-Ok mais si ça ne me plaît pas, je m'en vais aussi sec.  
-Oh ne t'en fais pas ça te plaira, répondit l'homme sur un ton qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais Lilith était loin d'être n'importe qui.

Le soir-même, elle le suivit à travers Paris avant de se retrouver devant une grande maison rose. Elle ne put déchiffrer l'inscription de l'enseigne mais grimaçait déjà à l'idée d'y pénétrer.  
-Mets tes lunettes, lui conseilla le Patron.  
Elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil ressemblant à ce moment à son homologue masculin dans les moindres détails: les mêmes vêtements, le même air hautin, les lunettes sur le nez, la cigarette au coin des lèvres.  
Le criminel poussa la porte en arborant un sourire supérieur et Lilith retint son souffle: un bordel. Un putain de bordel où des femmes toutes plus dénudées les unes que les autres acouraient pour saluer le Patron. Elles se trainaient littéralement à ses pieds et Lilith retint un rictus dégoûté en voyant que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le Patron. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et la présenta à une rousse à très forte poitrine, plutôt bien en chair:  
-Voici Lilith. Lilith, je te présente Madie, la gérante du bordel.  
La brune salua la gérante d'un signe de tête et chuchota:  
-Si j'ai bien compris, je vais la remplacer, c'est ça?  
-Où as-tu vu jouer ça?  
-Mais tu m'avais dit que...que je pourrais gérer...  
L'homme en noir lui sourit, passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, approcha son visage et effleura ses lèvres avant de murmurer:  
-Et tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante.  
Qu...QUOI? Lilith recula d'un pas, un air effaré sur le visage. Il s'était royalement foutu d'elle en lui promettant qu'elle aurait juste un bordel à gérer et sourire aux dégueulasses qui viendraient se payer ses prostituées. Rien d'autre et qu'elle serait payée bien plus que son salaire actuel. Jamais il n'avait insinué le fait qu'elle devrait...en faire partie.  
Il ricanait devant sa réaction. La brune tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le bordel, elle partit dans les étages sachant très bien qu'elle risquait gros si elle en partait. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures quand elle entendit une des filles demander qui elle était et lui de répondre:  
-C'est ma pute personnelle.  
Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva à l'étage et tomba sur une grande chambre: un lit à baldaquins deux places trônait en son centre, des draps en satin appelaient à s'y allonger et Lilith ne résista pas et se laissa tomber dessus en laissant son regard se perdre sur les rideaux du lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre claqua, faisant sursauter Lilith qui se redressa d'un coup pour se retrouver face au Patron. Il semblait furieux:  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous là gamine?  
-J'attends de pouvoir me barrer.  
Elle ignorait d'où venait cette envie soudaine de le provoquer mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne s'écraserait pas devant lui. Lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux faisant tomber ses lunettes par la même occasion.  
-Répète un peu gamine! Te barrer? Mais tu travailles ici maintenant et tu sais quoi? Tu vas vite te changer et faire plaisir aux clients!  
-C'est mort! Plutôt crever!, grogna-t-elle en retenant un gémissement de douleur.  
Le Patron la lâcha et répliqua d'un ton étonnamment calme:  
-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. T'es prude.  
-Arrête avec ça!  
-T'appelles ta réaction comment gamine?  
Elle se tut et baissa les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions face au Patron: la colère qu'il lui inspirait, le refus de "coopérer" mais l'incapacité de soutenir son regard, la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvé quand les femmes avaient accourus, l'envie de le provoquer mais aussi celle de faire ce qu'il lui demandait quand c'était gentillement...  
Elle releva les yeux et demanda:  
-Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais ta "pute personnelle"?  
-A ton avis gamine?  
Le Patron eut un sourire et avança sur Lilith pour la plaquer contre le matelas. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, l'homme en noir à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.  
-A ton avis, chuchota-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'entends par "pute personnelle"?  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle commençait à avoir peur. Peur de cet homme qui pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait. Elle était de toute façon incapable de lui résister que ce soit sur le plan physique ou le plan psychique. Elle avait toujours été attirée par lui comme beaucoup de fans mais en fait, il était différent de ce qu'il montrait dans ses vidéos. Ou plutôt le contraire, il était exactement comme il le disait: un pervers, un psychopate, un dégénéré, un criminel et tout ce qu'il disait ne relevait pas de la fiction.  
Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme et s'arrêta assez proche pour que leurs souffles se mêlent mais pas assez pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il suffisait à peine que Lilith tendent les lèvres pour pouvoir goûter celles du Patron mais elle était tétanisée, il était trop proche. Sa respiration était saccadée et le regard du criminel, qu'elle pouvait distinguer malgré sa paire de lunettes, n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lilith?, chuchota-t-il avec une intonation particulière en prononçant son prénom.  
La susnommée ne résista pas plus longtemps et releva la tête pour pouvoir enfin toucher ces lèvres tentatrices au dessus d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait accéder aux portes du paradis, le Patron recula en ricanant.  
-Oh non, gamine. Ca ne marche pas comme ça!  
Il était toujours sur elle et l'entravait encore au niveau des poignets. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contenir: elle avait besoin de le sentir contre ses lèvres, contre son corps, sentir sa chaleur, entendre sa voix ne lui suffisait plus. Elle commença à gigoter.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamine?  
-Patron...gémit-elle.  
Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Elle le désirait, il le sentait. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait la voir soumise à lui, elle si fière et si froide. Elle n'avait pas pu lui résister, il avait réussit.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou la faisant frissonner de plaisir, lécha et suçota la peau tendre. Lilith se cambra lorsqu'il la mordit. Il la rendait folle, elle sentait son corps en ébullition et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées à la suite. Plus rien ne comptait hormis lui. Lui et son corps contre le sien. Lui et la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Lui et sa voix rauque. Lui...  
Le Patron releva la tête et la regarda:  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ma belle? Dis-le moi clairement et tu l'obtiendras.  
-Je...je...  
Elle n'arriverait pas à articuler clairement s'il continuait à jouer du bout de sa langue derrière son oreille. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il la mordilla en souriant:  
-Je vois, tu veux qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Autant commencer tout de suite alors.

**Oh le beau cliffhanger que je mets. Désolée mais je suis obligée d'arrêter là. Le chapitre est plus long comme promis.**

**J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine mais l'écriture me prend un peu plus de temps à cause de leur longueur.**

**Bon pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour le prochain chapitre (Hippie: Si grosse! larosenoire9NC: C'est mort! Demande à Mathieu). Un petit citron pressé plein de vitamine C. **

**Allez enjoy! Reviews?**


	5. Je te protège

**Chapitre 4 : Je te protège**

**Oui je sais l'épisode 86 est sorti (*pleure*: mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii il s'est coupé les cheveux?) mais la fic est sortie avant donc petite précision: il a toujours les cheveux longs et le Patron aussi par conséquent.**

Lilith était pétrifiée. Les choses sérieuses? Il avait vraiment l'intention de...Sans lui demander son avis, vu qu'il la bloquait encore en tenant ses poignets d'une seule main à présent, l'autre caressant ses flancs. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir sous les doigts du Patron qui glissaient sous sa chemise.  
-Pa...Patron...arrêtes...réussit-elle à haleter.  
-Pardon?  
-Arrêtes ça...  
Le Patron la fixa d'un air mauvais et resserra sa prise autour des poignets de la jeune femme la faisant grimacer de douleur:  
-Oh non fillette! Pas de ça avec moi!  
Il la mordit dans le cou avec brusquerie et reprit ses caresses. Sa main commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de la brune tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. La chaleur remonta brusquement dans le corps de la jeune femme: au diable tout ce qu'elle avait pû penser ou dire, elle le voulait! Elle le désirait encore et encore. Elle voulait s'aggripper à ses cheveux, le forcer à descendre plus bas, l'embrasser, le sentir se fondre dans son corps...Elle tremblait sous la langue de l'homme qui s'amusait à retracer les contours de sa poitrine, des ses flancs, passer avec une lenteur frustrante au dessus de sa jupe.  
Le criminel finit par dégraffer le soutien-gorge de sa victime et s'attaqua à sa poitrine la léchant, la mordant, la suçant arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Lilith. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de lui, qu'elle soit dépendante. Il lâcha finalement ses poignets et descendit avec une lenteur plus que décevante la jupe en cuir embrassant au passage l'intérieur des cuisses. Lilith gémit et se cambra violemment lorsqu'il effleura involontairement son entrejambe. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres:  
-Et ça me demande d'arrêter!  
Il s'appliqua à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses évitant avec application l'endroit qui demandait le plus d'attention. Il lui passa rapidement la main dessus et remonta au niveau de son visage:  
-Pour une gamine qui ne veux pas, tu es bien mouillée... J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, fillette! Et je t'assure que je ne vais pas être tendre!  
Il aggrippa sa culotte qu'il lui retira en plantant ses ongles dans sa chair laissant des griffures le long de ses hanches et sur les cuisses. Elle poussa un cri de douleur immédiatement remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'une langue vint jouer avec son clitoris. Il s'appliqua à lécher, mordiller, suçoter le petit bouton de chair se déléctant des cris de sa partenaire qui ne se retenait plus. Il fit délicatement entrer sa langue dans le vagin humide devant lui arrachant des ronronnements de plaisir à Lilith:  
-Pa...tron...mmmh...je...oh ouiiiiiiiiiii encore...cria-t-elle en tremblant de plaisir.  
Bon Dieu ce que le Patron pouvait être doué avec sa langue! Et pas que. Elle sentait ses doigts agiles courir le long de ses hanches redessinant leurs contours puis glisser sur ses cuisses et s'y aggripper. Et puis, alors qu'elle allait atteindre l'orgasme, plus rien.  
Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le Patron se débarrasser de sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon restant en caleçon. Il avisa son regard perdu et ricana:  
-Je t'ai dit quoi gamine? Je ne vais pas être tendre! Suce!  
Lilith resta interdite un instant en voyant la bosse qui déformait le caleçon du seul homme qui savait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires. Mais en même temps, elle le détestait. Elle détestait cet homme qui jouait avec elle comme un vulgaire objet alors que...  
-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit?!  
Elle sursauta et s'exécuta. Elle s'approcha à quatra pattes, descendit le sous-vêtement du criminel dévoilant sa splendide verge et ferma les yeux en le prenant en bouche. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ça la dégoûtait et elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait avant.  
-Gamine, soupira le Patron. Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté.  
Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui imposa le rythme qu'il désirait pendant que son autre main courait le long du dos de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner de plaisir autant que cette fellation la rendait malade. Il lui chuchota les mots dont lui seul avait le secret et elle se calma instantanément continuant sa fellation. Il l'arrêta soudainement, l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre et remonta son bassin avant de la pénétrer violemment. Elle cria. Plus de douleur que de plaisir. Il ne cherchait pas à être doux de toute façon, seul la pilonner à un rythme saccadé importait. Et Lilith ne pouvait plus résister. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait ce que l'homme lui infligeait et avant de pouvoir se retenir, une flopée d'injures et de blasphèmes sortirent de sa bouche montrant son plaisir.  
Après plusieurs vas et vient tous plus violents les uns que les autres, les deux partenaires finirent par atteindre le septième ciel. Le Patron se retira, se rhabilla et s'assit près du lit tandis que la brune essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
-C'est fini, gamine. Tu sais ce que tu n'auras plus jamais donc maintenant, tu te changes et tu accueilles les clients.  
Elle le regarda et afficha un visage dur.  
-Non! Je ne le ferai pas!  
-Ce n'est pas une question!  
-Mais...  
L"homme l'attrapa par le cou lorsqu'elle essayait de se redresser et la plaqua contre le matelas.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'en veux encore gamine? T'en as pas eu assez? J'ai fait de toi ma pute personnelle, tu pourrais au moins t'estimer heureuse!  
-De...de quoi? haleta-t-elle.  
-T'as toujours pas compris? Je te protège!

**Bon j'arrête là. Je suis désolée, j'ai galéré pour le lemon mais je vous assure que le prochain (oui, il y en aura un) sera mieux travaillé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, perso je ne l'aime pas mais en essayant de le réécrire je l'ai trouvé encore pire alors j'ai laissé la première forme.**

**Enjoy! Reviews?**


	6. Premier client

**Chapitre 5:Premier client**

-Je te protège!  
Quoi? Il la protégeait? Mais de quoi? De qui? Lilith ne comprenait pas et la main qui enserrait son cou ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement mais le Patron ne la lâcha pas pour autant.  
-S'il te...plaît...  
Elle commençait à étouffer. L'homme en noir ricana et dit:  
-Excuse-toi gamine!  
Que...Pourquoi devait-elle s'excuser? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Hormis refuser de vendre son corps au premier pervers qui la verrait. Le fait que le Patron resserra ses doigts autour de sa gorge l'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps.  
-Pardon...je suis désolée...  
La poigne se relâcha et la jeune femme se redressa en se massant la nuque. Elle regarda le criminel avec incompréhension et hésita un moment. Devait-elle lui demander?  
-Je...je ne comprends pas. Tu me protèges de quoi au juste?  
-Ma pute personnelle, ça signifie que le premier ou la première qui te fait du mal ou te touche sans ma permission est mort. Je te protège de certains clients et je te protège des autres. Tu crois quoi? Que les nouvelles venues sont accueillies à bras ouverts? En général pour se faire une place ici, c 'est à coups d'insultes, de coups bas etc. Je t'épargne le bizutage et les heures de maquillage le matin pour cacher les ecchymoses et les bleus donnés par les employées. Dernière chose: je peux te refuser à certains clients.  
Lilith n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: il la protégeait vraiment? De tous en plus. Elle aurait juste droit à des regards noirs sans plus. Il la protégeait, il la protégeait elle. Elle voulut le remercier mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était quand même une prostituée, une simple pute. A cause de lui.  
-Pourquoi tu me protèges? fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.  
-Ce n'est pas ton problème. Viens, suis-moi!  
Elle se rhabilla rapidement pour le suivre à travers plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber sur une grande salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à une loge. Des vêtements tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres s'étalaient sur des portants, des femmes se maquillaient devant des miroirs pendant que d'autres se changeaient. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, plusieurs femmes se précipitètrent sur le Patron avec un regard d'adoration. Il leur lança quelques compliments, expliqua la situation de Lilith et lança:  
-Je vous la laisse les filles. Pas de bétises!  
Puis il partit. La brune frissonna en voyant le regard de toutes ces femmes posé sur elle mais bizarrement elles ne semblaient pas hostiles. Une blonde à moitié nue la prit par le bras:  
-Alors comme ça t'es la favorite du Patron?  
-Euh...je dirai pas ça non plus...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez on va tout t'apprendre. Je m'appelle Alison.  
-Lilith.  
Alison expliqua comment se passait les nuits au bordel, lui montra différentes tenues et lui prêta même son maquillage. Au bout de deux heures, Lilith sortit des "loges" vêtue d'un bustier très décollété et dos nu rouge couvert de dentelle noire, une mini jupe plissée noire, des bas résilles et des bottes en cuir noir qui lui remontaient au dessus des genoux. Elle était coiffée et maquillée avec soin par Alison avec qui elle s'entendait très bien.  
Celle-ci la prit par le bras:  
-Viens on va te montrer au boss.  
Lilith la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée principale et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme en noir. Il la détailla avec un rictus:  
-Voilà tu es présentable! Alison montre-lui sa chambre!  
Alison entraîna Lilith à travers les couloirs sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Elle lui montra une chambre à peu près semblable à celle qu'elle avait quittée un peu plu tôt et elle grimaça. Dans un coin de la chambre, s'empilait un amas d'objet à l'utilisation plus ou moins douteuse  
-Bon ben, bon courage, dit Alison avant de partir.  
Lilith se précipita vers les objets et les cacha sous le lit: pas question d'être encore plus utilisée comme un objet. Déjà qu'elle devait jouer la pute! Cette idée la révulsait! Et elle avait accepté pour les beaux yeux (en fait, elle en savait rien, elle ne les avait vu qu'en vidéo) du Patron. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on frappa à la porte. Elle vint ouvrir et se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond, les yeux marrons clairs qui la dépassait d'une tête. Il eut un sourire en la découvrant et elle recula d'un pas, pas rassurée.  
-Tu t'appelles comment?  
-Lilith.  
-Enchanté moi c'est Axel. On va bien s'amuser.  
-Oui sûrement.  
Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle devait sourire, être aguicheuse, joueuse, exciter ce mec, lui tourner autour en lui caressant le corps enfin bref, tout ce qu'Alison lui avait appris mais elle en était incapable. Rien que la pensée de coucher avec cet homme lui donnait la nausée, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors une phrase de sa collègue lui revint en tête:  
"Si jamais c'est trop dur, imagine un homme qui t'excite."  
Oui, ça elle savait faire. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire carnassier et particulièrement aguicheur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de l'homme en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, bougeant légèrement son bassin.  
-Alors mon cher, qu'est ce qui vous ferait...plaisir? finit-elle par murmurer sensuellement à son oreille.  
Axel eut un sourire, elle semblait parfaite. Un corps délicieux et une façon de se comporter plus qu'excitante. Il allait assurément passer une excellente soirée. Dans la tête de Lilith, son imagination tournait à plein régime: ne pas imaginer cet homme face à elle, raccourcir ses cheveux, les faire devenir châtain, une paire de lunettes noires se dessinait sur ses yeux, il devenait un peu plus petit, une voix rauque, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, un costume noir et cette odeur si particulière qui faisait chavirer Lilith à chaque fois. Oui, voilà qui l'excitait: le Patron. Lui, il était d'une beauté exquise, lui, il savait manier les désirs de la meilleure des façons, lui, il savait amener le plaisir à son paroxysme...pas comme cet homme. Déjà, il ne s'avérait pas aussi bien membré que le criminel et de plus, il lui faisait mal. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'il la mordit violemment à l'épaule et un autre lorsqu'il la gifla. Oh non! Elle venait de tomber sur un adepte du sado-masochisme. Elle allait devoir endurer les coups sans rien dire. Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres quand le blond ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui envoyer son genou dans les côtes alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux pour lui faire une fellation mais là toute l'imagination du monde ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait mal.  
-Dépêche-toi de me sucer, salope!  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas!

**Juste une petite précision, dans ce chapitre je dénigre les prostituées au possible. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ces femmes dans la vraie vie, Lilith est juste répugnée d'être traitée comme telle. **

**Pas de cliffanger cette fois-ci. Si? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé^^**  
**Je vous aime.**

**Reviews?**

**(Camboune30 tu auras droit à une dédicasse dans mon prochain chapitre)**


	7. Blessée (première partie)

**Chapitre 6: Blessée (première partie)**

**Je dédicasse ce chapitre à Camboune30. Je pense que ça va te rappeller quelque chose ;) Bisous. Bonne lecture.**

-Je peux savoir d'où tu te permets de toucher à ma pute?  
-C'est son boulot mec, répondit Axel sans même regarder qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Grossière erreur! Quand le Patron s'adresse à vous, on le regarde! Voire on s'incline. Et cet homme ne le comprit que bien trop tard. Notamment lorsque le criminel l'attrapa par le cou et le projeta sur le mur. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dégaina un coup de talon dans la machoire; un craquement retentit en même temps qu'un gémissement d'Axel.  
-Alors comme ça tu te permets de brutaliser une de mes filles?  
-Ce sont que des catins, chercha à se justifier le blond.  
Grossière erreur numéro deux! On ne répond jamais au Patron, on s'écrase! Voire on s'excuse.  
-Ce sont mes catins!  
Un coup dans le ventre puis il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le relever.  
-Alors écoute gamin, un on ne va pas te rendre ton fric, deux ne reviens jamais ici, trois adresse-toi à qui que ce soit à ce sujet et c'est mon revolver qui va faire connaissance avec toi, c'est clair ou il faut que j'en rajoute?  
Axel, fier ou fou, rétorqua:  
-Je m'en branle. Va te faire foutre!  
Le Patron frappa la tête du blond sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse puis le tira hors de la chambre, les employées sauraient quoi en faire. Un gémissement le fit se retourner vers Lilith, recroquevillée près du lit.  
-Gamine...  
Elle releva son visage, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues, elle tremblait et tenait ses mains contre ses côtes meurtries. Un hématome se dessinait sur sa pomette gauche et du sang coulait encore un peu de la morsure à l'épaule. L'homme en noir s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa doucement le visage et la serra contre lui lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots.  
-T'inquiète pas gamine, je suis là.  
Elle aggripa la veste du Patron en tremblant de plus belle. Elle avait failli se faire violer avec consentement! Elle ne s'appartenait plus, elle était tout au plus un jouet sexuel et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à cet instant. Malheureusement pour elle, le Patron n'était pas du genre à consoler longuement les gens, même pas à les consoler du tout. Il la repoussa gentiment et lui dit:  
-Sèche tes larmes gamine et passe à autre chose. On va te trouver un autre client pour ce soir.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux: il comptait la faire continuer? Avec des côtes endommagées, un hématome sur la joue et une morsure sanglante sur l'épaule? Il voulait qu'elle continue après le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir? Il était hors de question qu'elle continue dans cet état. De toute façon, elle en était incapable. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes la lachèrent et elle retomba à genoux sur le sol de la chambre.  
Le criminel la considéra longuement puis lâcha:  
-Tu peux dormir ici, je demanderai à ce qu'on ne te dérange pas.  
C'est tout? Il la laissait comme ça, en plein milieu d'une chambre sordide avec une phrase acide et la douleur pour seule compagnie? La porte claqua. Elle se traîna sur le lit et se recroquevilla en positon foetale avant de sangloter.

Ce fut d'abord le froid qui la réveilla puis la sensation d'une présence à ses côtés. Elle chercha à se redresser mais une voix lui chuchota:  
-Du calme gamine, c'est moi.  
C'était peut-être la principale raison pour laquelle Lilith ne voulait pas rester calme mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se rallonger en serrant les dents. Le Patron se redressa et lui dit:  
-Assis-toi.  
Elle s'éxécuta. il lui caressa doucement le visage, s'attardant sur sa joue meurtrie. Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux pour les mettre derrière ses épaules et commença à délasser lentement le bustier de la jeune femme. Elle recula précipitamment et chercha à descendre du lit mais il lui attrapa les poignets et dit d'une voix douce:  
-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors laisse-toi faire.  
Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer brièvement celle de Lilith. Ce contact ne dura qu'une seconde mais il la fit frissonner. Le Patron la replaça correctement face à lui et finit de lui retirer son haut. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en dessous comme le lui avait conseillé Alison. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas penser aux mains de l'homme en noir qui lui retirait ses bottes, ses bas et sa mini-jupe. Elle avait quand même pris soin de mettre un string en dentelle noir mais il lui enleva également sans autre préambule.  
-Allez allonge-toi!  
Quoi? Comme ça? Pas de préliminaires, rien? Elle serra les paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se rallongea sur les draps du lit. Voilà, là c'était officiel: elle ne valait rien. Ni aux yeux des hommes, ni même à ceux du Patron. Et pourtant elle avait espéré. Il la protégeait, avait tabassé le mec qui l'avait blessé, elle avait espéré qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. Elle se rendait compte que le fait d'être sa "pute personelle" signifiait surtout qu'il pouvait coucher avec elle comme et quand il le voulait et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire parce qu'en échange, il la protégeait.  
Elle sentit les mains du Patron caresser sa joue, son épaules et ses côtes. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il appuya légèrement dessus mais ne gémit pas. Puis elle sentit des draps se reposer sur elle.  
-On verra avec un médecin demain. Tiens mets ça pour dormir.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il lui tendait une nuisette en soie blanche avec la culotte qui allait avec.  
-Mais...mais, mais, mais...  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi?  
-Tu le sauras assez tôt. Allez couche-toi et dors.  
-Tu...  
-Oui, je reste.

**Stop! Oui je m'arrête là et non vous n'avez pas à m'en vouloir parce que j'en poste un autre tout de suite. C'est un chapitre en deux parties, donc la deuxième partie t'est aussi dédiée Camboune30 et tu comprendras mieux le pourquoi du comment...ou pas en fait.**  
**Alors ça vous plaît au moins? Un Patron un peu plus "humain". Profitez-en ça va pas durer.**  
**Une petite review?**  
**Allez je poste la suite.**


	8. Blessé (deuxième partie)

**Chapitre 6: Blessée (deuxième partie)**

Elle respirait calmement. Il était là, avec elle. Collée contre son torse, respirant son odeur, écoutant les battements calmes de son coeur...Lilith se surprenait à se sentir chanceuse. Il restait là, avec elle...pour elle. Ses bras autour de son corps la serraient fermement comme par peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Et elle restait là à savourer, les yeux fermés priant pour que le temps s'arrête, que la nuit dure éternellement.  
Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si bien, elle n'aurait pas dû apprécier, elle aurait dû s'enfuir et ne plus jamais le revoir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour cet homme qui la tenait dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. De l'amour? Non, trop proche de la haine, trop proche du dégoût, trop proche de tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Alors quoi?  
-Dors gamine. Tu réfléchis trop.  
Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait quand même pas pensé à haute voix?  
-Je t'ai réveillé?  
-Non gamine, mais arrête de réfléchir, ton corps est tendu. Et je préfère que tu aies des forces pour demain.  
-Mais...  
Le Patron soupira et l'embrassa. Si c'était le seul moyen de la faire taire et de l'obliger à dormir...Il rompit le baiser, un peu trop rapidement au goût de la jeune femme et se rallongea sur les oreillers. Voyant qu'elle le fixait, il dit:  
-Dors ou je t'assomme.  
Elle se coucha, se rapprocha du criminel et s'endormit.

Le lendemain fut difficile, elle entrouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il n'allait pas la garder dans ses bras en la regardant tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle le savait mais elle avait espéré: encore une fois. Elle s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'empêcher les larmes qu'elle sentait venir de couler.  
-Bien dormi gamine?  
Elle releva la tête, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte une tasse dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit une. Elle le regarda incrédule: il lui apportait du café au lit! Elle avala le liquide brûlant en le regardant touours sans y croire.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ne rêve pas gamine, c'est juste en attendant le médecin. Il paraît qu'il faut que je t'empêche de bouger et que je reste avec toi.  
Son ton, bien que calme, exprimait à quel point il aurait préféré faire autre chose que jouer la nounou. Lilith grogna et reporta son regard sur les draps.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, Lilith tirait le tête et le Patron faisait les cent pas. Le docteur obligea Lilith à se rallonger, il remonta sa nuisette, examina ses côtes, la redressa, lui banda le torse et déclara:  
-Beaucoup de repos, plus d'activité quelle qu'elle soit et surtout restez allonger au maximum, -il se tourna vers le P atron- pour le paiement...  
-Une pute gratuite cette nuit.  
-Ok merci.  
Il partit et Lilith fit mine de se lever mais l'homme en noir se précipita sur elle et l'obligea à se recoucher.  
-Je gaspille pas mes putes pour que tu gâches mon argent fillette!  
-Et m'habiller j'ai le droit?  
Il la lâcha, lui permettant de se vêtir et l'obligea à se remettre au lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et soupira:  
-Tu ne me facilites pas les choses gamine. Tu vas pas pouvoir travailler et je ne vais même pas avoir le loisir d'en profiter.  
-Patron...  
Il releva la tête, il était parti dans des pensées peu catholiques de lui et la jeune fille en train de s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompe.  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu prends soin de moi, pourquoi tu me...protèges.  
-Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris?  
Un sourire mauvais vint étirer les lèvres du pervers en costume. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui mordilla le cou la faisant légèrement gémir.  
-C'est pour ça gamine. Parce que tu m'appartiens. Comme toutes celles que j'ai voulu, toi je te voulais et maintenant je t'ai. Tu es à moi. Ma propriété...  
-Hein? Non!  
-Oh si ma belle. Tu m'appartiens...et ce pour l'éternité.  
Il éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre laissant Lilith complètement effondrée. Jamais le Patron ne serait d'un grand secours auprès d'elle, il la ferait souffrir continuellement, physiquement et psycholgiquement. Elle ne serait jamais à l'abri, il serait toujours là. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle lui appartenait vraiment. Son corps réclamait déjà celui du criminel.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

**Voilà. J'y croyais pas à ce chapitre mais j'ai réussi à le finir. Dites-moi que c'est bien! Non, sérieusement ça vous a plu?**  
**Reviews?**


	9. Fuite

**Chapitre 7: Fuite**

**D'abord désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt (mais vous en avez eu deux la dernière fois, ça compense non?), mais entre des révisions et un entretien important à 150 bornes de chez moi dans la semaine(et autres raisons personnelles), je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais me voilà avec la suite des aventures (sexuelles SBAF!) de Lilith et du Patron.**

Elle le savait. Elle le voyait. Il n'y avait que ça pour la "sauver" de cet enfer. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle avait trop honte et elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, elle le savait. Il avait raison: elle lui appartenait. Mais ça, elle préfèrait se pendre plutôt que de l'avouer.  
Elle se sentait frustrée, il la chauffait et la laissait en plan. Elle poussa un grognement et glissa sa main dans sa culotte commençant les vas-et-vient. Elle essaya d'imaginer qu'il était revenu et qu'il lui prodiguait ces douces caresses. Elle continua jusqu'à atteindre un semblant de satisfaction. Elle poussa un long soupir en rouvrant les yeux: c'était encore pire. Ce moment la faisait se sentir plus honteuse que jamais et la frustration était toujours présente.  
Elle réfléchit à sa situation: devait-elle partir? Quitter cet endroit? Devait-elle se résigner à la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de recommencer à zéro? Avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, avant qu'elle succombe, avant qu'elle devienne sa "pute personnelle"? Oui, elle le devait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
Elle se redressa en grognant à cause de la douleur, attrapa son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle avait retrouvé au fond de la poche de sa veste.  
_-Allô?_  
-Mathieu?  
_-Oui?_  
-Excuse-moi de te déranger mais est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît? Je...je suis en danger!  
_-Tu es où?_  
-Au...au"Paradis rose".  
_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là-bas?_  
-Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard...mais viens s'il te plait.  
_-J'arrives, je suis là dans 10 minutes._  
Lilith raccrocha, remit ses escarpins noirs et descendit aussi silencieusement que possible de la chambre pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle prétexta aller fumer une cigarette pour que Madie la laisse sortir habillée en "Patronne" sans rien dire.  
Mathieu n'avait pas menti: dix minutes plus tard, sa voiture se garait devant le bordel. Lilith monta en grimaçant, ses côtes la faisant douloureusement souffrir et elle soupira de soulagement lorsque Mathieu redémarra.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Lilith se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.  
-Allez, raconte-moi tout, dit Mathieu avec douceur.  
Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler et elle fondit en sanglots. Et elle débala son sac: elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était parti de chez Mathieu entre deux sanglots.  
-Et...et ce matin, il m'a dit...que je lui appartenais...p-pour l'été...éternité...et il est p-pa-parti comme ça...  
Le schizophrène l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre tout au long de son récit et à présent, la fureur se peignait sur ses traits.  
-Je vais le tuer! Dès qu'il rentre ce soir, il est mort!  
-Mathieu...je suis tellement désolée. Tout est de ma faute! J'aurai...j'aurai jamais dû l'écouter...pardon...  
-Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien Lilith. Il t'a menti et il s'est foutu de toi! Ecoute, tu vas rester ici le temps qu'il faudra et moi, je vais m'expliquer avec cet enfoiré. Après on avisera.  
Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de cette étreinte pour essayer d'oublier un peu. Elle fermait à peine les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lilith et Mathieu sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir un Patron furieux.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous là? dit-il avec un ton calme mais colérique.  
-Je...je...balbutia Lilith.  
-Je viens de te demander ce que tu fous là!  
-Je...  
-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter gamine!  
-La ferme Patron! Elle est là parce que tu te permets de la séquestrer et je n'apprécie pas du tout! Alors elle restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra et si ça te plait pas c'est pareil!  
-De quoi tu te mêles gamin? Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde pas!  
-Si ça me regarde espèce de dégénéré! C'est une fille bien pas une de tes catins!  
Le Patron eut un sourire carnassier et se tourna vers la jeune femme:  
-Oh tu ne lui as pas dit?-son ton était beaucoup trop calme et amusé pour ne pas s'en inquiéter- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais ma pute personnelle?

**Voilà le chapitre 7. Enfin! Je suis désolée de ce foutu retard mais je vous ai expliqué.**

**Je déteste ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas. Dites-moi s'il est bien quand même. promis je m'applique pour le prochain.**  
**Enjoy! Review?**


	10. Révélations

**Chapitre 8: Révélations**

-Oh tu ne lui as pas dit? Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais ma pute personnelle?  
Cette phrase résonna dans la pièce. Lilith se mordillait les lèvres en gardant résolumment les yeux fixés sur le sol. Mathieu la regarda puis reporta son regard sur le criminel:  
-Si, elle me l'a dit mais à ce que je sache, elle n'était pas consentante.  
-Pas consentante? Vraiment?  
Le Patron gardait ses yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Une fureur indescriptible était peinte sur ses traits mais sa voix restait calme. Et c'était ça le plus inquiétant.  
-Qui c'est celle qui m'a réclamé de continuer? Celle qui criait "encore" sous moi? Celle qui m'a demandé de rester près d'elle la nuit dernière?  
-Tu...tu ne comprends pas!  
-Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre gamine?  
Elle releva le regard vers lui avec un visage fermé. Elle avait enfin compris, elle avait franchi la ligne rouge, le point de non retour mais de toute façon ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi ça la rendait si malade d'être en sa présence, pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer, pourquoi elle jalousait toutes ces filles...Elle était amoureuse du Patron. Et elle ne supportait pas ça car lui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour.  
Elle se leva en grimaçant, se rapprocha de l'homme en noir et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Une seconde, un simple baiser d'une seconde. Elle se recula et retourna s'assoir auprès de Mathieu.  
-Comprends, dit-elle simplement.  
Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mathieu la regarda et eut une moue mi-dégoûtée mi-triste: elle venait de s'engager sur une route dangereuse et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota:  
-Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses et après tu choisiras ce que tu veux faire. Tu n'es pas en état pour l'instant, repose-toi.  
-Un instant gamin! C'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle.  
-Certainement pas! T'es incapable de t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre personne. Il n'est pas question que tu lui fasses encore mal! File dans ta chambre ou dans un de tes bordels, je m'en tape mais je t'interdis d'approcher Lilith.  
Le Patron s'apprêtait à répondre mais lorsqu'il vit Lilith se coller contre Mathieu en tremblant, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard auparavant, il décida d'abandonner pour le moment et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mathieu prépara un café et le tendit à la jeune femme.  
-Tu l'aimes le Patron?  
-Je suis stupide, j'en ai conscience. Mais, oui, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai tellement detesté à force de le connaître mais en même temps, il a dit qu'il me protégeait moi, il a tabassé le gars qui m'a brisé les côtes et il est resté près de moi quand je le lui ai demandé...  
-Et il t'a violé et t'a frappé et t'a obligé à devenir une prostituée. Lilith cet homme est...  
-...le diable incarné je sais.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle se serait sûrement enfui en courant. D'un autre côté, elle était bien avec Mathieu: il était gentil, attentionné et il tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout le contraire du Patron. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, définitivement et pour l'instant il n'y avait que Mathieu pour l'aider. Pour lui permettre d'arrêter de souffrir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le présentateur de son émission préférée: ses yeux bleus le fixaient, d'un air inquiet. Elle plongea dans son regard azur et ressentit un apaisement étrange s'emparer d'elle.  
-Lilith...  
Instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Lilith ne lâchait pas des yeux son regard et ne réagit pas quand le schizophrène prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ferma les yeux attendant que leurs lèvres se touchent.

**Voilà. Le chapitre 8 est enfin arrivé. Je crois que la partie la plus compliquée à écrire (pour moi) est passée donc la suite sera plus rapide à rédiger et donc à être publié sur ^^**  
**Ca vous a plu?**  
**Reviews?**  
**Enjoy!**


	11. Dans tes bras

**Chapitre 9: Dans tes bras**

**Pardon pour le retard et ce chapitre est un peu court (mais y'a du lemon pour compenser). J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.**  
**Enjoy!**

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur émanant de l'autre, Lilith tremblait légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés et Mathieu se mordait la lèvre, visiblement hésitant. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille mais est-ce que l'embrasser parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien n'était pas immoral? Mais au point où il en était, il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, la morale pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et plongea sur les lèvres de la brune.  
Ce baiser déclencha une foule de papillons dans le ventre de Lilith, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était doux, tendre, passionné. La main de Mathieu glissait dans son cou tandis que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit un peu le baiser. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle ne devait pas bouger et, le plus important, elle avait oublié le Patron. Elle était avec Mathieu et seulement lui. Pas de voix rauque, pas cette odeur de sexe, pas de lunettes noires cachant son regard, pas de cynisme, juste un jeune homme qui l'aimait simplement. Il recula légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux:  
-Lilith...souffla-t-il.  
-Mathieu...je...je...  
-Ne dis rien...chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Il l'allongea sur le canapé sans cesser le baiser et laissa ses mains s'égarer sur ses flancs et enlacer de temps à autre ses doigts à ceux de la blessée. Il la désirait, il le savait mais ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite, bordel elle s'était fait violée! Il descendit doucement dans son cou le mordillant doucement. Lilith ouvrit brusquement les yeux et laissa échapper un glapissement. Mathieu se redressa:  
-Eh, ça va? Je suis...je suis désolé...je voulais pas...  
-Non, non c'est rien, se justifia Lilith. J'ai juste cru...ça m'a fait penser à...oh non!  
Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant dans un coin du canapé. Mathieu s'excusa une nouvelle fois et caressa doucement son dos pour calmer la jeune fille en pleurs.  
-Je...je veux l'oublier...je veux oublier jusqu'à...son existence;...avec toi Mathieu...je te veux toi...  
Le châtain la regarda abasourdi: elle lui demandait ça à peine 24h après son viol. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas mais de là à le faire vraiment...Elle le suppliait du regard. Cela suffit à faire craquer Mathieu. Il l'allongea de nouveau et se mit au-dessus d'elle fondant dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers. Il descendit sur sa clavicule, la léchant doucement, déboutonnant d'une main sa chemise pendant que l'autre s'égarait sur ses flancs. Lilith poussa un gémissement de plaisir sous les caresses du schizophrène, il savait vraiment se servir de ses mains. Les caresses étaient douces et diablement excitantes. Mathieu enleva la chemise de la brune et retira son tee-shirt avant de s'attaquer à la poitrine découverte la léchant, la mordillant légèrement marquant la peau facilement. La respiration de Lilith se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Mathieu descendait vers son ventre en traçant un chemin avec sa langue. Une foule de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres l'assaillait. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle aimait tellement les caresses du youtubeurs, pourquoi son corps en demandait toujours plus, pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas coupable, pourquoi une chaleur montait dans son bas-ventre...  
-Mathieu...  
Le susnommé releva la tête inquiet. Lilith lui sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle. Il s'affairait à caresser ses cuisses sous sa jupe continuant à parsemer de baisers son ventre. Il remonta ses mains au niveau de la ceinture et descendit doucement la jupe embrassant les jambes au fur et à mesure qu'il les découvrait. Il remonta embrasser la jeune femme tout en caressant de sa main son pubis à travers le tissu de la culotte.  
Lilith se perdait dans les sensations et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux idées à la suite. Elle se reprit assez pour déboutonner le jean de Mathieu et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes et elle s'aggripa à son fessier. Le reviewer la regarda et lui chuchota:  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Oui, souffla-t-elle.  
Il descendit sa culotte et enleva son caleçon. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois et la pénétra doucement guettant la moindre réaction sur son visage. Elle se crispa légèrement au début puis, après quelques vas-et-viens, elle se détendit complètement et commençait à en réclamer plus.  
-Ma...Mathieu...hmmmm...pl...plus...  
-Et après elle balance qu'elle n'était pas consentante et qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle joue la pute, lança une voix rauque.

**Hihihi, je m'arrête là. C'était un peu prévisible mais je tenais tellement à ce qu'ils soient interrompu dans une situation gênante que j'ai avancé jusque là.**  
**Alors qu'en dites-vous?**  
**Reviews?**


	12. Dépendante

**Chapitre 10: Dépendante**

J**'étais inspirée pour le coup. Donc voilà la suite. J'espère que ça plaira toujours autant.**

Mathieu et Lilith ouvrirent les yeux et relevèrent la tête en même temps. Devant eux se tenait le Patron adossé contre le mur, sa cigarette à la main. Il tira une bouffée et continua à fixer son créateur et la jeune femme.  
-Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous là?, s'écria Mathieu.  
Le Patron prit un air faussement gêné et dit avec une petite voix:  
-Oh pardon, je vous dérange? -il reprit sa voix naturelle- T'es au courant que tu couches avec ma propriété là? Alors qu'elle ne doit plus faire aucune activité quelle qu'elle soit pour guérir. Mais bon ça tu t'en tapes, hein gamine?  
Lilith avait plaqué sa chemise contre elle dans l'espoir de garder un minimum de dignité et Mathieu avait remis son caleçon. L'homme en noir esquissa une grimace de dégoût et lança:  
-Je pense que ça sert à rien de te cacher gamine! On a tous vu ce que tu es: une salope!  
La brune ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps le Patron les regardait.  
-Oh t'inquiète pas fillette, j'ai vu et fait plus hardcore pour ne pas être choqué par la piètre performance du gamin!  
Mathieu le fixa avec haine et Lilith cru qu'il allait le frapper mais il se contenta de dire:  
-Tu devrais pas en être fier si tu veux mon avis. Mais moi, au moins, je ne l'ai pas traité comme un objet et je ne lui ai certainement pas fait mal.  
-Ah ouais? Je suis curieux de voir l'état de ses côtes.  
Mathieu interrogea le jeune femme du regard et défit lentement son pansement. Les côtes étaient violacées et Lilith gémit quand le schizophrène les effleura.  
-Qu'est ce que je disais?, lança le Patron sarcastique.  
-C'est de ma faute, dit Lilith. J'ai insisté. Tu n'y es pour rien Mathieu.  
Celui-ci la prit gentillement dans ses bras et lui murmura:  
-Rhabille-toi ma belle. Tu prendras le temps qu'il te faut pour guérir. S'il faut je ferais venir un autre médecin, je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.  
La jeune femme le regarda avec reconnaissance, l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la pièce pour se changer. Le Patron fixait Mathieu avec une moue dégoûtée:  
-Tu me fais pitié gamin.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-T'es faible. T'es amoureux de la gamine et du coup tu l'empêches de s'affirmer et d'avoir du caractère. Si je la traite comme ça, c'est pour qu'elle devienne forte et qu'elle ne se fasse pas détruire dans ce monde. Sinon elle finira comme le Geek, une faible incapable de se défendre. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon, elle finira par revenir vers moi: elle est déjà mienne.  
-Mais arrête putain! Lilith n'est pas une chose...  
-Si, c'est ma chose! Elle est à moi et tu as fait la pire erreur de ta vie en couchant avec elle. Tu vas vite comprendre gamin: on ne touche jamais à ma propriété sans me demander ma permission.  
Mathieu se leva bruquement et plaqua sa création contre le mur. Il rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis.  
-Dis ça encore une fois et je te jure que je te fais disparaître comme la Fille.  
Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres du Patron et il répondit:  
-Et risquer de perdre la moitié de tes abonnés? Ecoute gamin, on n'y trouve aucun interêt toi et moi. Mais j'ai un petit marché à te proposer.

Lilith revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle en avait profité pour prendre une douche et ses cheveux encore humide retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard du Patron. Les deux hommes avaient déjà fini leur altercation et étaient assis l'un sur un fauteuil, l'autre sur le canapé.  
Mathieu poussa un gros soupir et se tourna vers Lilith:  
-Il faudrait que je te parle en privé de quelque chose d'important.  
Le Patron se leva et partit avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
-Lilith...tu m'as bien dit que tu l'aimais non?  
-Je...-elle baissa les yeux-je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour lui...  
-Et tu...tu ne veux pas penser un peu à moi? Tu ne veux pas essayer de...m'aimer?  
Elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda interloquée:  
-Essayer? Mais Mathieu, c'est tellement évident que je t'aime que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Je t'aurai jamais demander de coucher avec moi autrement. Tu me prends pour qui?  
-Attends Lilith! Calme-toi! J'essaye juste de savoir où on en est.  
-Rien de plus simple.  
Elle s'approcha de Mathieu et l'embrassa. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, la force de ses bras, tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était, tout ce qui la touchait, elle ne cherchait plus à savoir pourquoi elle était si bien, elle l'aimait tout simplement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter, Mathieu lui permettait enfin d'être elle-même sans contrefaçon, elle pouvait dire et faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'était plus la "gamine soumise" du Patron et ce soupçon de culpabilité qui lui rongeait le coeur était complètement anihilé par les sensations que lui offrait ce baiser.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait encore la brulûre du baiser sur ses lèvres et cette sensation lui rappelait dans quel état elle s'était senti la première fois qu'elle était sorti de chez Mathieu: elle ne pouvait plus oublier le Patron. Son odeur était encore imprimé dans son esprit, sa voix rauque, sa violence, ses insultes gratuites, sa force, ses baisers brusques, ses coups de rein...elle recula soudainement.  
-Pardon Mathieu, je...je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer.  
-Pas de problèmes. Ma chambre est là-haut. -il avisa le regard de la jeune femme- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je pense que tu auras plus de facilité à te reposer dans un lit que sur le canapé.  
Elle monta les marches, entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit fixant le plafond. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement sortir avec Mathieu et oublier le Patron? Et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il vivait chez son créateur et qu'il lui ressemblait, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose de dérangeant, de malsain qui attirait profondément Lilith, autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, autre chose...Elle savait ce que c'était mais, encore une fois, elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer que, oui, elle était bel et bien amoureuse du plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté. Mais et Mathieu alors? Elle l'aimait aussi ou c'était autre chose? Elle se prit la réponse comme une gifle: elle aimait Mathieu mais elle était prise d'une passion dévorante pour le Patron, elle en était dépendante. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix dessus, elle se rendait compte que l'homme en noir ne lui avait pas menti: elle lui appartenait.  
Elle se redressa brusquement en prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait puis retomba sur le lit et enfouit la tête dans les oreillers pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ce sortir de ce merdier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lilith se retroua dans le salon avec Mathieu.  
-Mathieu...je crois que...toi et moi ça va pas être possible...  
-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?  
-Parce que...  
Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il était trop gentil et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à Mathieu! Elle murmura un "le Patron" inaudible et se cacha le visage dans les mains, honteuse. Mathieu se mordit violemment la lèvre et la regarda froidement:  
-Ouais je vois. Il avait raison en fin de compte: t'es une salope! Reste ici jusqu'à ta guérison si tu veux mais après je veux plus te voir!  
Il se leva et la laissa seule dans le salon.

**Voilà! Alors avant de vous déchainer (enfin si faites-le) sachez que vous saurez pourquoi notre youtubeur préféré agit comme ça. Mais seulement dans le prochain chapitre.**  
**Reviews?**


	13. Je te déteste

**Chapitre11: Je te déteste**

Mathieu sortit de la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur.  
-Je suis désolé Lilith, chuchota-t-il.  
-Parfait! Tu as été très convaincant, railla une voix rauque.  
Mathieu se tourna vers le Patron et grogna:  
-C'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, t'es content?  
-Hé ça faisait partie du marché gamin. Tu la fais te détester pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi et je m'arrange pour qu'elle ne souffre plus...enfin dans la mesure du possible.  
-Tu m'as juré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de mal!  
-Et je tiendrais ma promesse. "Après on n'a pas vraiment la même conception du mal." pensa-t-il.  
Il sortit et retrouva Lilih dans le salon, la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. Il s'approcha et lança:  
-Ca va gamine?  
Elle releva vivement la tête:  
-Toi! Je te déteste! T'as tout fait pour que ça foire! C'est à cause de toi si je peux pas avoir une relation normale, à cause de toi que je dors plus la nuit, à cause de toi que Mathieu me déteste...je te hais!  
-Tu crois?  
Il se rapprocha et prit son visage dans une main:  
-Je n'y peux rien si tu as accepté d'être à moi. Je ne t'ai pas empêché de faire des galipettes avec Mathieu que je sache.  
-Tu es une ordure -elle se remit à pleurer- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille?  
Le Patron poussa un long soupir et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se débatrre mais il resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et la laissa pleurer contre son torse.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber gamine. Jamais.  
La jeune femme continua de pleurer contre le criminel, ne voyant pas le sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage. Elle s'aggrippa à sa chemise en se maudissant intèrieurement de sa faiblesse mais sur un point il avait raison: il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Il l'avait peut-être utilisée, l'avait insultée et ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais au moins il ne lui avait pas menti. Il s'était montré tel qu'il était depuis le début, il ne lui avait pas promis la lune et encore moins l'amour. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: l'amour n'existait pas. Pas pour elle en tous cas. Entre le Patron et Mathieu, elle avait dû admettre ne pas être tombé sur des hommes gentils, et pourtant elle avait espéré. Non, l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle. L'amour non, mais le Patron un peu plus. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres en pensant à l'ironie de son idée.  
-C'est bon, ça va mieux gamine?  
Elle avait cessé de pleurer et le Patron l'avait doucement lâché. Elle essuya son visage et dit:  
-Oui. Je...je te remercie tu sais. Tu as vraiment été gentil.  
-T'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour ça gamine.  
Il se leva et sortit de la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien plus facile que prévu. Il croisa Mathieu qui grimaça, apparemment il avait entendu la conversation.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin?  
-T'es content, t'as ce que tu veux!  
-Oh non! C'est pas fini gamin! Je veux qu'elle te déteste pour de bon. Qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de toi.  
-Je peux pas faire ça. Elle a assez souffert comme ça.  
-Un marché est un marché gamin. Après je ne réponds pas de ce qu'il peut lui arriver...par accident. Les rues et les bordels sont si mal fréquentés...  
-Ok, ok! J'ai compris!  
-Sage décision gamin!  
Mathieu serra les poings et s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et se dirigea vers le salon. Penser à la douleur, penser à la sécurité de Lilith, rien d'autre. Il se planta devant la jeune femme et la regarda froidement.  
-Je t'ai entendu. Tu crois vraiment que le Patron à quelque chose à voir là-dedans? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de voir quand une personne est néfaste? -Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et chuchota- Tu es une pute, y'a pas d'autre mot. Il a su te cerner bien mieux que moi. Tu me dégoûtes.  
Lilith le fixa interloquée puis se leva d'un bond, grimaça et lui lança:  
-Tu cherches quoi Sommet? Tu crois pas que t'en fais trop? Tu veux que je te dise? Oui je suis une pute, c'est mon boulot! Mais si toi je t'ai pas fait payer c'est parce que tu me faisais pitié! C'est bon?! T'as entendu ce que tu voulais?! Tu m'as bien rabaissée et ça doit te faire plaisir! MERDE! Je t'ai fait confiance! Je te croyais quand tu me disais que tu tenais à moi. -Les larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux- Je te croyais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais! Je...je te déteste!  
Elle le gifla et s'enfuit en courant dans la chambre du Patron. Elle entra avec fracas et se jeta dans les bras du criminel en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
-Pa...Patron...gémit-elle.  
-Hé gamine, dit-il d'une voix douce. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-C'est...c'est Mathieu...il...  
Le Patron la serra contre lui et sourit. Lilith lui appartenait totalement désormais. La brune releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et sans prévenir, l'embrassa.

**Mathieu est horrible dans ce chapitre mais c'est pas sa faute, le pauvre! Et Lilith...suis-je la seule fanfiqueus eà aimer faire souffrir mes persos?**

**Reviews**?

**PS: J'étais pas sûre de le poster ce chapitre parce que ma souris est morte et j'ai dû tout faire avec mon pad qui n'est pas en très bonne état non plus. Si c'est vraiment illisible dites-le moi et je le reposterai en meilleur qualité après avoir racheté une souris.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	14. Deviens mienne

**Chapitre12: Deviens mienne**

**Pardon à tous! Je vous dois un explication pour cette longue abscence: des vacances de deux semaines. Oui, même les fanficqueuses ont envie de partir en vacances sans ordinateur ni Internet (en fait pour l'Internet j'avais pas le choix). Et puis après il y a eu Noël. **  
**Donc voilà le chapitre 12. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

Surpris par l'audace soudaine de la jeune femme, le Patron ne réagit pas au début puis il serra Lilith un peu plus contre lui et lui rendit son baiser. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui emprisonnant les poignets par la même occasion. Lilith poussa un gémissement plaintif et le criminel sourit puis descendit dans son cou, le mordillant légérement quand son regard tomba sur la morsure à l'épaule qui commençait à cicatriser. Il lâcha les poignets de Lilith et la serra dans ses bras avant de reculer légèrement tout en la tenant par la taille. Il lui caressa le visage et lui dit:  
\- Gamine, il faut que tu guérisses. Il ne faut plus que tu bouges ou que tu fasses des efforts, tu vas te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.  
-Ce n'est pas ici que je vais pouvoir me reposer...pas avec Mathieu...  
Elle avait détourné le regard en prononçant le nom du vidéaste. Le Patron lui passa la main dans les cheveux, pensif.  
-Tu veux retourner au "Paradis Rose"?  
Lilith grimaça de dégoût puis releva la tête vers l'homme en noir et acquiessa d'un signe de tête, déterminée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Oh, bien sûr elle pouvait retourner chez elle mais qu'avait-elle là-bas? A part une chambre remplie de photos de SLG, des appels lui demandant si tout allait bien et surtout, dans moins d'une semaine, son boss lui demanderait de reprendre son poste de secrétaire. Le souhaitait-elle vraiment? C'était toujours mieux que de faire la pute mais quelque chose la bloquait. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le Patron.  
-Sinon gamine, on peut toujours crêcher chez toi.  
Elle le regarda et sourit. Il la tenait toujours par la taille et elle voyait les détails de son visage. Il lui dit:  
-Prends ton manteau, on s'en va.  
Ils sortirent de la chambre, le Patron lança "à plus gamin" et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Dans la rue, Lilith héla un taxi pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans faire trop d'efforts. Le Patron la suivit plutôt content de la tournure des évènements.  
Arrivés chez la jeune femme, elle lui fit faire rapidement un tour du propriétaire puis alla s'allonger dans son lit.  
-Déjà gamine? T'es rapide en besogne dis-moi.  
-Je croyais que je devais me reposer.  
-Bien sûr gamine, c'était une plaisanterie.  
Elle sourit puis s'endormit rapidement.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit mais dans un autre lit bien plus grand que son pauvre petit lit deux places. Les draps étaient en satin, le Patron dormait tranquillement à côté d'elle. Il semblait vulnérable comme ça avec son air paisible. Elle frissonna, un courant d'air glacé passait dans son dos et, malgré sa chemise, elle avait froid. Elle se leva et partit fermer la fenêtre. En jetant un coup d'oeil dehors, elle reconnut la rue qu'on voyait depuis la chambre du "Paradis Rose"...il l'y avait ramené en fin de compte. Elle soupira.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe gamine?  
-Je ne suis vraiment qu'une pute pour toi?  
-Pourquoi serais-tu là sinon?  
Elle monta à califourchon sur le lit:  
-Pour te faire plaisir?  
-Bien vu gamine.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
-Mmmh Patron...  
-Quoi?, grogna le Patron.  
Lilith ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, le Patron assit près d'elle et elle venait de gémir son nom dans son sommeil. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et rougit.  
-Ah ah! T'as fait un rêve érotique avec moi gamine?  
-Tu embrasses un peu trop bien dans mes rêves!  
-Et dans la vraie vie?  
Elle eut un sourire aguicheur:  
-Oh ça n'a rien à voir. Dans la réalité, c'est cent fois mieux!  
-Continue à me caresser dans le sens du poil fillette, j'adore ça!  
-Tu veux que je te caresse autre chose?  
-Putain gamine, si t'es comme ça avec les clients tu m'étonnes qu'ils en redemandent!  
-Euh...j'en ai eu qu'un jusqu'à présent et il a fini assommé.  
-Eh bien, le temps que tu te rétablisses, on va arranger ça. Je vais jouer le rôle de clients et toi tu vas me dire ce que tu leur diras quand ils seront face à toi. Comme ça, tu seras fin prête la semaine prochaine.  
Lilith fit une moue exaspérée mais il avait raison, c'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

Durant la semaine, Lilith avait acquis les "rudiments" en matière de séduction. Le Patron avait dû se retenir plus d'une fois de lui sauter dessus. La jeune femme lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à le faire craquer et ça le rendait fou. Il avait juste envie de la posséder sur le champ mais il fallait qu'il la laisse venir, qu'elle s'accroche à lui et seulement quand elle le supplierai de pouvoir être sienne, là, il accèderait à sa demande. Mais ça allait prendre du temps, pour lui Mathieu n'avait pas fini son travail. Et il savait ce qui détruirait définitivement le lien entre son créateur et Lilith.  
Le lendemain, Lilith sortit de chez elle accompagnée du Patron.  
-Tu es sûre gamine?  
-Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis?  
-Depuis quand tu fais ce que je te dis sans broncher?  
Lilith eut un sourire amusé. Depuis une semaine, le Patron l'avait formé à devenir une prostituée professionnelle mais une complicité s'était installée entre eux. Ils s'amusaient à se lancer des piques sans méchanceté aucune et la jeune femme prenait plaisir à ce jeu. Il valait mieux entretenir de bonnes relations avec lui, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. De plus, il la protégeait, elle devait lui en être reconnaissante.  
Arrivée au "Paradis Rose", la brune se dirigea d'elle-même vers les loges pour se changer. Le criminel la regarda partir avec un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres pendant que deux jeunes femmes de joie se pendaient à son cou. Lilith revint une demi-heure plus tard vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire, de bas résilles, d'un haut en dentelle très décolleté noir et rose.  
-Alors, dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.  
Le Patron l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui.  
-Comme d'habitude. Tu es bandante. Chambre 21.  
Elle lui lança une grimace et s'éloigna. Avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur en se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres. Elle monta dans sa "chambre" et attendit son premier client. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Lilith se leva, accrocha un sourire charmeur à ses lèvres qui fondit immédiatement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte:  
-...Mathieu?

**Bon j'espère au moins que le chapitre vous plaît. **  
**Reviews?**


	15. Coeur brisé

**Chapitre13: Coeur brisé**

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
Mathieu ne répondit rien et se contenta d'entrer dans la chambre et de s'adosser contre le mur. Lilith referma la porte et réitéra sa question:  
-Pourquoi tu es là?  
-J'ai des besoins comme tout le monde!  
-Bien sûr! Et il faut que ça soit avec moi?  
-Tu avais l'air tellement déçue de ne pas m'avoir fait payer la dernière fois!  
Une grimace de dégoût était installée sur le visage du vidéaste, il n'avait pas l'air d'être venu de son plein gré.  
-Si je te répugne tant que ça, je ne t'oblige pas à rester, lança la jeune femme.  
-Et ben, si c'est comme ça que tu accueilles les clients, je ne comprends pas que le Patron te garde. Mais bon, après tout, un trou est un trou.  
-Bon Mathieu, qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Que tu fasses ton boulot! Et plus vite que ça, j'ai pas toute la journée!  
Lilth se mordit la lèvre, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à coucher avec Mathieu. Les autres hommes, elle ne les connaissait pas et ne les reverrait probablement jamais mais Mathieu c'était différent. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha du châtain en essayant d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? Lui qui condamnait le Patron de gérer des bordels, non seulement il y allait mais en plus il fallait qu'il aille dans celui dans lequel elle travaillait et qu'il veuille la voir, elle! Elle lui en voulait, il revenait la torturer alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour le fuir. Elle avait envie de le gifler mais aussi elle avait terriblement envie de lui pardonner, de le prendre dans ses bras et de tout recommencer à zéro. Elle l'avait aimé et il l'avait aidé auparavant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la coupa:  
-Bon, la pute fait la prude?  
Tous ses bons sentiments disparurent d'un coup. Elle grimaça et n'arriva pas à se retenir qu'une gifle retentissante résonna dans la chambre. Mathieu se tenait la joue sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lilith le fixait avec haine et elle ouvrit la porte:  
-Sors! Tout de suite!  
-Mais...  
-DEGAGE!  
Alertées par le bruit, plusieurs employées se précipitèrent vers Lilith qui tremblait de rage et retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Mathieu avait dépassé les bornes, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le voir, plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner, plus jamais. Alison prit Lilith dans ses bras et dit:  
-Je vous prierai de partir Monsieur. Vous vous arrangerez avec Madie ou demandez le Patron si vous voulez vraiment vous plaindre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ma collègue mais elle a le droit de refuser les clients s'ils se comportent d'une manière inacceptable.  
Mathieu se tourna vers les escaliers et partit sans un regard en arrière. Lilith profita qu'il disparaisse et fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Alison. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle tremblait de rage, de tristesse, de honte, de haine, de tout. Il avait décidé de la briser définitivement. Et il avait réussi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller plus mal que lorsqu'il l'avait traité de pute. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être aussi cruel avec elle. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé et elle gisait en larmes dans les bras de son amie.

En bas, Mathieu et le Patron discutaient.  
-Je te déteste!  
-C'est pas mon problème gamin!  
-Je...tu l'aurais vu. Elle était tellement dévastée, tellement...Je lui ai fait mal!  
-C'est ce que je t'ai demandé gamin. Qu'elle te haïsse et qu'elle me revienne. Qu'elle m'appartienne totalement!  
Mathieu recula d'un pas.  
-Tu es horrible!  
-Je la protège. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de ton ex-petite-amie!  
Il éclata de rire laissant Mathieu complètement médusé au milieu de la pièce. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une femme à moitié nue vint se frotter lascivement contre lui. Il secoua la tête et sortit du bordel s'en voulant à mort à propos de Lilith.

Le Patron trouva Lilith qui se calmait dans les bras d'Alison. Il l'aida à se relever, lui passa une main dans le dos et l'emmena dans la chambre.  
-Assis-toi gamine.  
Elle s'exécuta en fixant le sol.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
La jeune femme leva ses yeux rougis de larmes vers le criminel et elle soupira:  
-Mathieu est venu...et j'ai été...Patron...je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
-Tu as le choix gamine! Mais soit tu gagnes soit tu perds!  
-Comment ça?  
-Dis que tu m'appartiens et tu n'auras plus jamais ce genre de problème!  
Bien que complice avec le Patron, Lilith n'était pas totalement soumise non plus. Elle détourna le regard et grogna. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas quand il parlait d'elle comme d'un objet. Elle avait gardé un minimum de dignité. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre et se rinça le visage à l'eau froide.  
Quand elle revint, le Patron la vit avec quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux et son air déterminé de celle qui est prête à passer à autre chose. Elle lui lança un sourire crispé et dit:  
-Bon, on va oublier ça et puis je vais bien avoir un autre client dans pas longtemps.  
Elle ondula légèrement des hanches pour la jouer séductrice. L'homme en noir n'y tint plus et l'attira dans ses bras. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura:  
-Oui tu t'y connais en théorie. Mais qu'en est-il de la pratique?

**Je m'arrête là. Le chapitre est court mais je vous mets la suite ce soir voire demain au plus tard.**

**Reviews?**


	16. Mise en pratique

**Chapitre 14: Mise en pratique**

Lilith frissonna d'anticipation: la pratique. Cette pratique qui s'apprend sur le tas, il allait lui enseigner. Et elle savait très bien que si elle satisfaisait le Patron, tous les clients qui se présenteraient à elle seraient comblés. Elle n'était pas sûre de se sentir prête à coucher à nouveau avec l'homme en noir, d'autant plus que sa dernière expérience sexuelle avec lui n'avait rien eu de magique. Elle inspira profondément, lui décocha un sourire aguicheur, posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher d'elle et susurra:  
-Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir?  
Un sourire carnassier orna les lèvres de l'homme et il l'embrassa sauvagement la renversant dans ses bras. Lilith s'aggrippa à la chemise du Patron en fermant les yeux, retenant un gémissement de plaisir. Bon Dieu, ce que ses baisers avaient pû lui manquer: avides, fougeux, sauvages et délicieusement envoûtants. Il se recula pour la regarder et la vit ouvrir ses yeux brillants de désir.  
-Putain gamine!  
Il plongea son visage dans son cou et commença à le mordiller. Il lécha chaque partie de son cou ne voulant laisser aucune parcelle inexplorée et s'appliqua à lui laisser un suçon à la base de son cou, près de l'épaule. Lilith se mordait les lèvres essayant de retenir ses gémissements.  
-Te retiens pas gamine, je veux t'entendre.  
Il recula pour admirer le suçon quil lui avait fait et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur le décolleté puis il la regarda intensément:  
-Déshabille-toi.  
Elle commença à retirer son décolleté mais il l'arrêta:  
-Pas comme ça gamine! Sois aguicheuse. Souris. Donne-moi envie de te sauter dessus. Fais-moi languir. Si tu le sens, fais un strip-tease. Excite-moi!  
La brune esquissa une moue agacée avant de laisser naître un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna autour de son homologue masculin en passant sa main sur sa taille, effleurant légèrement son postèrieur. Elle embrassa furtivement sa nuque et se replaça devant lui. Le Patron la regarda lui tourner le dos puis se plaquer à lui remuant sensuellement son bassin et délassant doucement son bustier, juste assez pour qu'il ait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pendant qu'elle continuait à se déhancher et elle attrapa sa nuque d'une main l'obligeant à approcher son visage du sien. Il allait l'embrasser quand elle recula soudainement et s'écarta de lui. Elle lui chuchota:  
-On a tout notre temps! Pourquoi es-tu si pressé?  
Elle retira son haut avec une lenteur frustrante et le laissa tomber à ses pieds et se rapprocha du Patron. Elle lui prit les mains pour les poser sur sa poitrine. Le criminel serra les dents.  
_Ne pas craquer._  
Elle fit une lègère pression sur ses mains pour qu'il commence à lui malaxer les seins.  
_Ne pas lui sauter dessus._  
Elle poussa un petit gémissement en fermant les yeux et se mordant les lèvres.  
_Ne pas..._  
Elle se mit à genoux et descendit le pantalon et le caleçon de l'homme en noir avec un sourire plus qu'aguicheur. Elle prit son membre fièrment dressé en main et commença à le masturber.  
-Ga -sa respiration se bloqua-mine!  
Elle commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur et l'engloba complètement de ses lèvres. Elle commença de longs vas-et-vient que le Patron lui demanda d'accélerer en lui attrapant les cheveux et en lui imposant le rythme qu'il désirait. Elle ne résista pas et le laissa guider la vitesse de la fellation. Lorsqu'elle le sentit éjaculer, elle voulut se retirer mais il lui lança:  
-Réfléchis pas gamine, avale!  
Elle s'éxécuta en grimaçant un peu mais obtempéra jusqu'au bout. Elle se releva et se sentit transporter jusqu'au lit. Le Patron se mit au-dessus d'elle et commença à lui caresser les cuisses sous sa mini-jupe pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.  
-Tu te la joues petite fille sage mais tu es tout le contraire, fillette!  
-Et ça ne te plaît pas? répondit-elle d'un ton provocateur et faussement inquiet.  
-Oh si gamine! Et ça m'excite!  
Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et enleva le string de la jeune femme la laissant en mini-jupe. Il la tira vers lui et se mit sur le dos, l'obligeant ainsi à être à califourchon sur lui. Elle caressa distraitement son torse et fit ce qu'il attendait d'elle sans réfléchir. Elle se suréléva un peu et s'empala lentement sur sa verge. Il grogna de contentement et lui arracha un cri lorsqu'il bougea lui-même son bassin. Il commença à faire des mouvements réguliers mais jamais à la même vitesse lui faisant complètement perdre la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées à la suite.  
-Dis-le gamine!  
-Je...non!  
Il s'arrêta brusquement de bouger.  
-Pardon?  
Il la retourna brusquement sur le dos et lui emprisonnant les poignets. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et dis lentement en reprenant ses coups de reins:  
-Dis-le!  
-N...non!  
Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents et beaucoup moins agréables pour Lilith qui, malgré le plaisir évident qu'elle ressentait, commençait à pousser des gémissement plaintifs.  
-Gamine, je ne suis pas patient. Mais je sais ce que tu veux.  
Après un puissant coup de rein violent, il se retira et titilla l'entrée de son intimité sans rentrer. Elle eut un grondement de frustration, elle le voulait en elle, elle voulait avoir du plaisir. Plaisir qu'il lui refusait en rentrant à peine le bout de son gland dans son vagin.  
-Patron...putain...  
-Dis-le!  
-Je...je...  
Il avança un peu plus.  
-JE T'APPARTIENS BORDEL!  
Il sourit et accéda à ses désirs en la pénétrant d'un coup la faisant rugir de plaisir. Il accentua ses vas-et-vient les amenant ensemble à l'orgasme.  
Il se retira et s'allongea sur le côté. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se releva, se rhabilla et lui lança:  
-Tu as vingt minutes pour prendre ta douche, te rhabiller. Ton prochain client va arriver!  
Qu...QUOI?

**Ce fut laborieux à écrire mais j'ai réussi. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bien, pas bien, Et la dernière réplique du Patron?**

**Reviews?**


	17. Je l'aime

**Chapitre 15: Je l'aime**

**Elwensa est la créatrice de l'image de couverture de cette fic (merci encore).**

Lilith se redressa brusquement et fixa le dos du Patron qui allait sortir.  
-Tu plaisantes là? C'est une mauvaise blague?!  
Le Patron resta de dos, il tourna à peine la tête pour la regarder et lui lança:  
-Non. Tu fais ton job, c'est tout.  
-Quoi?!  
Elle se leva d'un coup et se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa chambre. Elle était interloquée mais furieuse! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de l'homme en face d'elle; oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'ils resteraient longuement enlacés mais qu'il s'en aille sans autre forme de cérémonie sans même lui dire si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien!  
Elle lui attrapa la main et la posa sur sa poitrine.  
-Ose me dire que ce qu'on vient de faire t'a déplu! Ose me dire que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi! Dis-moi que tu me détestes! Dis-moi que je suis une pute parmi tant d'autres! Dis-moi que...mmmph!  
Le Patron l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire. Il l'avait fait reculer contre le mur. Il rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme avant de chuchoter:  
-Le ferme gamine! Je ne te dirais rien du tout! Je te protège, ça devrait te suffire comme explication. Il me semble que j'ai le droit de profiter de ton corps à ma guise vu le privilège que je te fais. Tu m'as suivi ici de ton plein gré. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne!  
Ce qui la gênait? C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès! Elle avait besoin de vraiment ressentir qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux! Pas juste une pute exceptionnelle parce qu'il lui accordait ses faveurs et qu'elle bénéficiait de sa protection. Elle en venait à ne plus vouloir de sa protection, ne plus vouloir être sa pute personnelle. Si elle devait se taper un client différent toutes les heures, quel interêt trouverait-elle à être protégée? Elle le regarda: il n'avait pas bougé attendant sûrement qu'elle lui réponde. Elle baissa les yeux refoulant ses larmes:  
-Tu n'as donc pas compris...  
Elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tête basse. Avant de fermer la porte elle entendit:  
-Oh si gamine! Et tu devrais me remercier de ne pas te punir pour ça!  
Un frisson la parcourut. Ele fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Elle leva la tête vers le pommeau de douche et laissa ses larmes couler en même temps que l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage. S'il avait vraiment compris ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis le premier jour, tout était fini. Elle savait très bien que c'était illusoire mais s'imaginer, rien que le temps d'une nuit, que lui aussi pourrait avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, lui permettait de supporter un peu mieux sa condition.  
_Oh si gamine! Et tu devrais me remercier de ne pas te punir pour ça!_  
La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Etre punie? Punie de l'aimer? Punie d'être humaine tout simplement? "Tu es là pour faire plaisir aux clients! Tu n'es qu'un jouet! C'est difficile mais c'est comme ça!" Alison lui avait dit cette phrase quand Lilith avait grimacé avant de se changer pour la première fois. Elle sentait la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, elle se sentait anéantie. Le pire était qu'elle avait crié au Patron qu'elle lui appartenait...elle sortit précipitamment de la douche et plongea la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir. Anéantie. Définitivement.  
Elle retourna dans la chambre, se rhabilla et attendit. On frappa, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte laissant l'homme entrer.

Le soir tombait quand le dernier client la quitta. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour retourner sous la douche et se rallongea sur les draps de son lit. Elle repassa en revue tous les clients de la journée, tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire...elle se dégoûtait. Elle se recroquevilla en position foetale et fondit en sanglots. Elle ne se voyait pas faire ça à vie et elle n'avait plus personne. Mathieu l'avait brisée, Alison était gentille mais elle ne la consolerait pas de cette condition et le Patron...ma foi, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle était là. Elle avait fait la bêtise de tomber dans ses filets et de ne pas se débattre. Pire, elle était tombée amoureuse de Lui. Elle ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment mais son attirance pour lui était bien plus que physique. Bien sûr que ça comptait un minimum mais ce qui l'avait séduite, ce qui l'avait obligée à baisser sa garde, ce qui l'avait envoûtée c'était sa façon de se comporter: fier, arrogant, séducteur, froid, implacable mais également capable d'être doux et...aimant? Non, pas aimant. L'amour, il ne connaissait pas et ne pratiquait pas. En y pensant, il avait été juste "gentil" avec elle quand elle en avait eu besoin.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe gamine? Pourquoi tu pleures?  
_Cette voix._ Elle se redressa d'un coup et regarda le Patron, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés de ses larmes. Il la fixait simplement, avec son arrogance habituelle. Elle se mit à trembler et, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur lui. Elle frappa sur son torse de ses poings en lui criant:  
-Je te déteste! Je te déteste! T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste! Je te déteste!  
Il lui bloqua les poignets facilement et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Lilith pleurait à chaudes larmes mais le baiser réussit à la calmer assez pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre mais les larmes continuaient à affluer sur ses joues.  
-Quel est le problème gamine?  
-QUOI? Tu me demandes c'est quoi le problème?!  
-En effet gamine, je te demande quel est le problème.  
Sa voix était calme malgré la colère de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et baissa la tête en soupirant.  
-Le problème, c'est que je t'aime.

**J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux l'état de Lilith, sentimentalement parlant. J'espère que le défi est réussi et j'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
**Une petite review?**


	18. Réponds-moi

**Chapitre 16: Réponds-moi**

**Je commence ce chapitre par un petit message: d'abord merci à tous pour vos favoris, vos follows et surtout vos reviews. c'est elles qui m'aident à avancer et qui me donnent envie de continuer. Merci, vraiment ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai à écrire cette fic.**  
**Mon image de couverture est la création d'Elwensa^^**

Le Patron repoussa soudainement Lilith, un air horrifié et furieux sur le visage.  
-T'as dit quoi gamine?!  
-Je...je...  
Il l'aggripa violemment par les bras et rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune, tétanisée par la peur. Non mais elle aurait pas pû se taire?  
-Répète gamine! T'as dit quoi?!  
-Je...je n'ai rien dit.  
-J'espère pour toi gamine! Je t'assure que ça vaut mieux!  
Il la lâcha et alluma une cigarette pour se calmer. Lilith se massa les bras et grogna:  
-Pourquoi ça te gêne? Tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce que je sois une bonne petite fille soumise qui obéis au doigt et à l'oeil à son maître? Ben non, désolée! Si je t'ai suivie ici, si je ne bronche pas, si je pleure, si je me tais c'est parce que je t'...  
L'homme en noir lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.  
-Ne le répète pas! Sauf si tu veux que cette fois je te punisse! Et tout ce que je t'ai fait subir jusqu'à présent ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferai si tu prononces ce mot!  
-C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Que je sois à toi? Si tu tiens un minimum à moi, tu devrais comprendre ce que je ressens.  
-Je suis pas là pour discuter sentiments fillette. Et tu es à moi depuis le jour où tu as croisé mon regard, il a juste fallu du temps pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Passons, raconte-moi ta journée.  
Lilith lui raconta avec force de détails toute sa journée:  
-...et tu es arrivé.  
-Bon au moins, on a des clients satisfaits.  
-Et une fille brisée, murmura la jeune femme.  
Elle avait les yeux rivés au sol lorsque le Patron lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
-Hmm? Parle plus fort gamine, j'ai pas entendu.  
-Comme si ça t'intérressait, répliqua Lilith.  
-Tu commences à me les briser!  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui opposa un visage passablement énervé. Elle en avait marre de n'être qu'un jouet pour lui et d'être incapable de lui résister. Elle voulait être le centre de son attention, la seule qui pouvait le satisfaire, la seule qu'il veuille dans ses bras...même si c'était totalement illusoire.  
-Quand est-ce que tu me considèreras comme une femme à part entière?  
Il lui sourit et détailla le corps toujours nu de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille.  
-Tu n'es pas loin de la perfection gamine. Le seul petit souci est ici -il posa ses doigts sur sa tempe- et là -il posa sa main sur son coeur-. Tant que tu n'auras pas résolu ces problèmes, tu ne pourras pas prétendre à ce que tu veux.  
-Ce qui te gêne c'est ça alors?  
Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra contre son coeur avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres en une douce caresse. Le criminel la laissa lécher, caresser et embrasser ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche quand elle lui en demanda l'accès et laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de sa compagne. Le baiser était doux, tendre et désespéré, Lilith y mettait toute sa tristesse et tout son espoir avant de reculer doucement et de lâcher la main de celui qui hantait ses pensées.  
-Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir un peu?  
Elle se dirigea vers la douche.  
-Attends gamine!  
-Quoi? Tu veux la prendre avec moi? sourit-elle avec un air aguicheur.  
-C'es pas l'envie qui me manque. Non, tu auras ta réponse bientôt mais je préfère te prévenir, elle ne risque pas de te plaire.  
Elle eut une moue mi-boudeuse signifiant qu'elle réfléchissait et dit:  
-Ca me va aussi.  
_Mensonge._  
Elle se glissa sous la douche en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire: "ça me va aussi.", à croire qu'elle aimait mentir et se mentir. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son visage pour laisser libre court à ses larmes mais un corps nu se colla à elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et un bras lui emprisonna la taille. Des lèvres vinrent embrasser la base de son cou et elle pencha la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à l'homme derrière elle. Une bouche vint chatouiller son oreille et une voix rauque lui susurra:  
-Tu restes ma préférée.  
Il mordilla doucement la peau tendre derrière son oreille et descendit sur son épaule.  
-Ton corps est un vrai délice.  
Il grignota doucement la courbe de son épaule en caressant doucement son ventre.  
-Tu es une véritable déesse ma belle Lilith.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'elle avait fermé, à l'entente de son prénom. Elle s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte du Patron et referma les yeux, savourant ses douces paroles et sa tendresse peu commune. Elle savait qu'il connaissait tout ce qui la faisait chavirer, tout ce qu'elle ressentait près de lui, elle savait que s'il voulait son corps il l'aurait. Mais il ne voulait pas la posséder, pas ce soir. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et moralement. Il la retourna, prit le gant de toilette derrière elle, l'enduit de gel douche et commença à le passer doucement sur le corps de Lilith.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Laisse-toi faire et profite gamine.  
Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa faire, ressentant le gant qui passait doucement sur sa peau, entendant la respiration du Patron, frissonnant lorsque sa main effleura son épaule pour repousser ses cheveux derrière son dos... Il était doux et attentionné. Il s'occupait d'elle sans y avoir été forcé. On aurait presque pû croire qu'il l'aimait. Presque. Ce moment privilégié dura quelques minutes, il l'aida à se rincer puis sortit de la douche lui tendit une grosse serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'y enrouler.  
Elle le rejoignit dans la chambre après avoir enfilé sa nuisette. Il était en simple caleçon, en train de fumer à la fenêtre. Sans se retourner il dit:  
-Je vais te donner ta réponse gamine.

**Voilà. Réponse courant semaine prochaine^^.**  
**Reviews?**


	19. Trop attachée

**Chapitre 17: Trop attachée**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**  
**Guest: Le Patron n'est pas un romantique dans l'âme tu sais? Enfin je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre, la réponse.**  
**la patronne: Ah ah! Voilà la réponse^^**

**Mon image de couverture est la création d'Elwensa^^**

Lilith frissonna. Il se retourna et remarqua la réaction de la brune.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne veux pas de réponse?  
-Si, bien sûr que si je veux une réponse de ta part...mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit négative...  
Le Patron soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement la joue voyant que les larmes montaient aux yeux de sa vis-à-vis et il déclara:  
-La réponse tu l'as déjà au fond. Tu sais que c'est impossible de par le fait que je ne suis pas quelqu'un pouvant apporter amour et joie...Je suis désolé.  
Les larmes coulèrent. Elle le savait au fond d'elle mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il avait été doux avec elle peu avant, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester comme ça? Elle s'était senti aimée.

Recroquevillé sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains, Mathieu pleurait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Depuis qu'il était rentré le matin même, il s'en voulait à mort. Lilith ne lui pardonnerait jamais et il ne pourrait jamais plus observer son sourire ni entendre sa voix. Il savait à quel point il l'avait blessé mais il n'avait pas eu le choix; c'était ça ou le Patron l'aurait laissé se faire violer par tous les pauvres types qui passaient dans son bordel. Elle couchait quand même avec des hommes mais au moins, il lui évitait les pires.  
-Lilith...murmura-t-il.  
Il se décida quand même à se lever et à se faire à manger. Il n'avait pas faim mais se laisser mourir de faim n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Manipulé. Voilà ce qu'il était. Manipulé par une des ses personnalités, manipulé par amour pour une fille. Une fille qui était elle-même manipulée par le même homme. Une fille qui s'était jetée dans les bras de l'homme qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle souffre à cause de Mathieu. Pourquoi? Pourquoi la désire-t-il? Et pourquoi le désire-t-elle? Quel secret partagent-ils? Mathieu se reprit la tête entre les mains et s'assit à table sans même avoir ouvert le frigo.

-Tu me détestes?  
-Non gamine.  
-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas non plus.  
-Gamine, soupira le Patron. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à une réponse positive?  
Lilith baissa les yeux. Si. Si, elle avait espéré une réponse positive, elle avait espéré...Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être conne! Comment pouvait-elle encore espérer? A chaque fois, elle espérait, à chaque fois elle subissait une cruelle désillusion, à chaque fois elle en redemandait et à chaque fois elle retombait dans ses filets.  
-Combien de fois vas-tu te jouer de moi?  
-Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes gamine. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi.  
Elle releva la tête et décida de le provoquer:  
-C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Tu sais très bien que je me suis déjà attachée. Tu sais que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu sais que je t'appartiens. A quoi ça sert, si tu ne me veux même plus?  
-Gamine...  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le lit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.  
-Te vouloir n'est pas un problème. Je peux te posséder et te souiller autant que je le veux. Tu ne réalises pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux te faire souffrir.  
-Je pense que j'en ai eu un petit aperçu.  
Il soupira.  
-Tu es désespérante.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Lilith s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par tous les évènements de la journée et de ses émotions du soir. Le criminel la regarda dormir avec un léger sourire de pitié. La pauvre! Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.  
-Excusez-moi Patron mais vous êtes trop dur avec elle.  
L'homme se retourna et vit Alison, dans le couloir.  
-Et qu'est ce qui te permets de dire ça?  
-Je vous connais assez pour ça!  
Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'attrapa par les cheveux:  
-Ah tu crois?  
Il la repoussa d'une gifle et partit dans le couloir. Alison baissa les yeux et repartit dans sa chambre: Lilith devrait se débrouiller. Alison avait essayé mais elle n'avait pas pû la protéger du Patron.

Le lendemain soir, lorsque le Patron vint la voir, Lilith s'était déjà douchée et rhabillée.  
-Comment tu vas gamine?  
-Aussi bien que qu'une fille qui s'est fait monter dessus par quinze mecs différents.  
-Ne sois pas si sarcastique. Tu t'attendais à quoi en travaillant ici?  
-Au départ, tu m'as menti, je te rappelle, en me disant que je serais gérante et finalement...  
-...finalement, tu as su que tu deviendrais une pute et tu n'es pas partie.  
-Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.  
-C'est vrai.  
Un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres. Ils retrouvaient cette complicité que Lilith affectionnait tant.  
-Si j'ai bien compris, ça te gêne?  
-Ben niveau plaisir c'est pas le pied. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'en ai. Je passe mes journées à simuler, c'est chiant et long...  
-Même pas un peu?  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère.  
-Je vois. Assis-toi.  
La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit. Le Patron lui fit lever les bras, se lever, se rassoir, se mettre sur le ventre, sourire et prendre telle ou telle pose. Au bout de dix minutes, il lui sourit et dit:  
-Je t'ai trouvé un autre boulot gamine!

**Pfou! Fini! J'ai galéré. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews?**  
**Oui je suis sadique de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine mais c'est ce qu'il me faut pour vous fournir un travail de qualité.**


	20. Apparté (Hors Fic)

**Petit apparté, oui je sais vous vous attendiez à un chapitre mais non. Je suis désolée.**

**J'écris ce message pour vous dire que je déménage vendredi soir et comme j'ai beaucoup de choses à déménager, cette semaine va être consacrée à ça. Donc le chapitre 18 ne sera peut-être pas mis en ligne ce jeudi. Je ne vous apprends rien, vous savez qu'on a tous une vie en dehors de . Que vous soyez au courant et surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas,je continuerai ma fic, juste là il va falloir me laisser respirer un peu parce que j'ai énormément de choses à faire en plus du déménagement donc j'ai besoin de temps.**  
**Mais vous aurez probablement le chapitre le 12 février.**

**Coeur sur vous.**


	21. Un nouveau job

**Chapitre 18: Un nouveau job**

**La couverture est de la talentueuse Elwensa.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**lapatronne: Réponse au début du chapitre ^^**

**Romane 1804: Merci.**

-Un autre boulot? Pas dégradant au moins?  
-Tu me connais gamine.  
-Justement je te connais.  
-Fais-moi confiance.  
Il l'invita à la suivre d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre, Lilith sur ses talons. Ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent le hall, traversèrent encore deux autres pièces et le Patron disparut derrière un gros rideau en velours rose. Lilith hésita, poussa un grand soupir et passa le rideau. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce ressemblant à une sorte de café-théâtre: de louds et confortables sièges en cuir, des petites tables et une scène. Plusieurs hommes étaient assis sur ses sièges avec une ou deux femmes de joie et ils regardaient fixement la danseuse sur la scène.  
Lilith chuchota:  
-T'es sérieux là? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de moins dégradant à accompagner des hommes pervers à regarder une danseuse sur une scène.  
Le Patron ricana et lui indiqua la danseuse d'un signe de tête. Lilith resta bouche bée et explosa:  
-QUOI?  
Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Pour faire bonne figure, l'homme en noir lui asséna une gifle et la fit sortir en la trainant par les cheveux. Arrivés dans le hall, il la lâcha:  
-C'est quoi ton problème gamine?  
-Mon problème c'est que j'ai pas envie de me déshabiller en dansant stupidement pour des hommes...  
-Gamine!  
-Moi faire du strip-tease, on aura tout vu!  
-Gamine! Tu devrais être contente, je ne te demande plus de coucher avec eux, juste de faire du trip-tease. Et puis tu te déshabillais sans problèmes avant.  
Lilith allait répliquer mais le criminel la plaqua contre le mur et lui mit la main sur la bouche avant de lui susurrer:  
-Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, fillette! Tu fais ce que je te dis de faire c'est tout! Tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme patient!  
-Oh non? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, ironisa Lilith.  
Une gifle la cueilla en pleine joue gauche. Elle grogna de douleur: ça faisait deux fois qu'il la frappait en moins de dix minutes.  
-Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant! Maintenant tu la fermes et tu me suis.  
Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers une porte où était marqué "privé" et ils se retrouvèrent dans le même genre de loge où les prostituées se changeaient. Elle vit la jeune femme blonde qui dansait queques minutes auparavant en train de se démaquiller.  
-Sarah.  
La jeune femme releva les yeux et se précipita sur le Patron pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
-Patron!  
Il lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres et se tourna vers Lilith qui affichait un air horrifié.  
-Je te présente Lilith, ma pute personnelle. Je te laisse lui apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier.  
Sarah esquissa un sourire et minauda:  
-D'accord mais ça mérite une augmentation.  
-Joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais comment ça risque de se terminer.  
La blonde se renfrogna et fit signe à Lilith laissant partir le Patron. Immédiatement Lilith sut qu'elles ne s'entendraient pas. La danseuse lui était antipathique au possible et le regard qu'elle lui jeta confirma ses craintes, elles n'allaient pas être amies.  
-Bon écoute Lilith. C'est pas parce que tu es la favorite du Patron que je vais te faire un traitement de faveur et puis range ton petit air supérieur! Je vais faire ce qu'il a dit mais c'est parce que lui et moi, on a un lien spécial qui nous unit pas toi! Tu es juste sa pute c'est tout! Et crois pas que tu vas me remplacer si facilement! Tu n'es qu'un second rôle.  
La brune ravala les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux quand le Patron avait embrassé Sarah et répondit:  
-Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que le Patron m'apprécie.  
Sarah ne releva pas le sarcasme et lui lança:  
-Demain ici, 8h. Et sois à l'heure.  
Lilith partit et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle sentait que l'entrainement avec cette fille n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle se jeta sur le lit et laissa ses larmes couler. Le Patron l'avait giflé, avait embrassé Sarah et ne l'avait même pas regardé en partant. Le Patron la détestait à coup sûr.

Dans un salon privé, le Patron se laissait aller aux soins de deux jeunes femmes de joie mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il faisait preuve de faiblesse envers Lilith, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il devenait tendre en sa présence, il devenait humain. Et ça le rendait malade. C'est pour ça qu'il avait giflé la jeune femme et avait embrassé Sarah. Mais il commençait à s'en vouloir et...merde! Cette fille le rendait vraiment fou. Il se leva brusquement, repoussa ses prostituées et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lilith et ouvrit brusquement la porte:  
-Lilith!  
Mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa instantanément.

**Voilà le chapitre 18, désolée de le poster un peu tard mais mon OS "La louve et la lapine" m'avait accaparé. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
**Reviews?**


	22. Danse

**Chapitre 19: Danse **

**Ma photo de couverture est faite par la talentueuse Elewensa.**

**Oui je sais je suis en retard, mes excuses sont en bas du chapitre.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**  
**lapatronne: Non, tu vas voir ce que c'est^^**

Lilith se tenait au centre de la chambre, les yeux fermés et dansait d'une façon plus que suggestive. Elle n'avait mis aucune musique et bougeait sensuellement ne prenant pas conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Le Patron était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne bougeait plus. Il avait été surpris au premier abord et se régalait maintenant du spectacle qui s'offait à lui. Lorsque Lilith s'arrêta, il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et dit:  
-Tu danses bien gamine, mais c'est encore un peu raide.  
La brune sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Elle rougit d'un coup en pensant qu'il l'avait vu danser.  
-Tu...tu es là depuis combien de temps?  
-Assez pour ne pas regretter de t'avoir fait changer de boulot.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa les mains sur sa taille.  
-J'apprécie quand on ne me déçoit pas fillette.  
Et il plongea dans son cou le parsemant de baisers.

Mathieu regarda la jeune femme blonde qui dormait à ses cotés. Il l'avait rencontré dans un bar, elle avait passé la soirée à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait et il avait décidé de la ramener chez lui. Il se leva et partit fumer une cigarette sur son balcon. A y repenser, cette jeune femme était charmante, plutôt jolie et Mathieu avait pris du plaisir à coucher avec elle mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait juste voulu oublier pendant un moment, passer une soirée sans penser à ce qu'il avait fait, passer un moment d'oubli dans autre chose que l'alcool.  
-Et merde, jura le présentateur de SLG.  
Oublier, il en avait été incapable. A chaque gémissement de la blonde il se demandait si Lilith aurait aussi gémit à sa place, à chaque "Mathieu" que la jeune femme soufflait, il se disait que la voix de Lilith était beaucoup plus agréable à entendre, à chaque réaction, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Lilith. Même lorsqu'il avait finir par éjaculer dans sa partenaire d'un soir, il n'avait ressenti aucune satisfaction. Il avait répondu un "oui" machinal lorsque la blonde lui avait demandé s'il avait aimé et l'avait laissé dormir.  
Il retourna dans la chambre et regarda la silhouette sous ses draps. Il eut une grimace de dégoût, cette femme n'avait aucun attrait, elle était superficielle, minaudeuse, n'avait aucun intérêt. Et son plus gros défaut, et pas le moindre, elle n'était pas Lilith. Il se retint de la réveiller et de la forcer à partir de chez lui. Il se recoucha le plus loin possible de la blonde et s'endormit.  
Le lendemain, la blonde se réveilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva Mathieu.  
-Bonjour Mathieu!  
-Mmh? Ah salut.  
-J'ai super bien dormi, dit-elle en s'étirant.  
-Cool, marmonna le châtain. Eh, tu fais quoi là?  
La jeune femme venait de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine.  
-Ben je...  
-Non non non! Tu t'en vas. On a passé une nuit ensemble et c'est tout! Maintenant tu rentres chez toi!  
-Mais Mat'...  
-Je t'ai dit non! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans ce mot? Allez rentre!  
-Mais je croyais que toi et moi...  
-Et bien tu as mal cru. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi! J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu avais l'air intéressante mais franchement j'ai connu un million de fois mieux au pieu! Tu as besoin d'autre chose? Casse-toi Mélinda!  
-C'est Mélissa mon prénom!  
-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à branler? Casse-toi maintenant!  
Mélissa retint à grand peine ses larmes et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Mathieu poussa un soupir de soulagement et finit son café. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Lilith, la seule femme qui avait été capable de lui apporter un peu de joie dans sa vie quotidienne.

Lilith pencha la tête sur le coté pour laisser plus d'accès à la bouche du Patron et à ses douces morsures. Il l'avait rapproché de lui et glissait ses mains sous sa nuisette. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il la mordit un peu plus fort. Il recula et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme:  
-Je m'en voudrais de t'abîmer avant ton premier entraînement avec Sarah.  
-Patron...qu'est ce qui vous lie exactement?  
-L'argent. Elle est en manque cruel d'argent et elle travaille bien donc...  
-Attends! Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée alors?  
-Serais-tu jalouse?  
Lilith détourna le regard, honteuse. Elle n'aimait pas cette faiblesse qui l'animait près du Patron, elle voulait juste le rendre fou d'elle, qu'il la désire plus que jamais, qu'il n'y ait vraiment qu'elle pour lui. Il la colla à lui et lui dit:  
-Dois-je me répéter? Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es?  
-Ton jouet sexuel...  
-Et ma préférée. Tu n'es pas un simple jouet pour moi, tu es à moi et personne n'a le droit de te toucher. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de te faire changer de boulot?  
Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, d'un côté elle était touchée , d'un autre elle était mal à l'aise car il n'avait pas démenti le fait qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui. Il lui caressa le visage pour qu'elle recentre son attenton sur lui:  
-Dors bien Lilith.  
Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément lui faisant tourner la tête avant de la repousser légèrement et de quitter la chambre. Lilith resta plantée au milieu de la chambre, encore un peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait même pas essayé de coucher avec elle, juste un baiser fougueux...Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle secoua la tête et se coucha.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Lilith et Sarah s'affrontaient du regard dans la loge. La blonde lui désigna le portant d'un geste de la main:  
-Voilà, il faut que tu portes un de ces costumes.  
-Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je mette en sous-vêtements et en nuisette tellement transparente qu'on ne sait même pas à quoi elle sert?  
-Si t'es pas contente tu peux aussi danser à poil!  
-Vu que je vais finir nue de toute façon...mais bon on va dire que ça le fait.  
Sarh la foudroya du regard.  
-Ecoute c'est pas parce que t'es la favorite du Patron que tu dois te croire tout permis! Ici c'est moi qui donne les règles et tu fais ce que je te dis point! C'est clair?  
-Ouais.  
Lilith s'approcha du portant et opta pour des sous vêtements rouges avec une nuisette noire quasi transparente. Sarah s'habilla à son tour et l'emmena sur scène. Elle commença à lui montrer les barres de pôle dance et lui apprit quelques figures qu'elle lui demanda de reproduire. La brune se mordit les lèvres avant de s'approcher de la barre et essaya tant bien que mal de reproduire les figures. Sarah la regarda puis soupira:  
-C'est nul! Vraiment lamentable! Tu n'as jamais fait de pôle dance ça se voit!  
-Pourquoi le Patron t'a demandé de m'apprendre à ton avis?  
-Oui mais je peux pas t'apprendre! Là, tu es un cas deséspéré! On va déjà essayer la danse. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.  
La blonde mit la musique et Lilith commença à se déhancher sur la musique, jouant sensuellement avec la barre, bougeant lascivement son bassin quand Sarah l'arrêta.  
-Pitié! Tu crois exciter les hommes avec tes danses d'avant-guerre? Regard plutôt ça.  
Elle se mit à bouger de façon beaucoup plus suggestive. Lilith eut une grimace de dégoût et lança:  
-Apprends-moi la barre, la danse c'est secondaire!  
Pendant trois longues heures, Lilith s'entraîna à la barre, elle était sûre d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain, mais elle réussit à enchaîner plusieurs techniques. Sarah continuait à se montrer impitoyable la traitant de nulle et d'incompétente mais la jeune femme brune serrait les dents et continuait à s'entraîner sans broncher. Vers 16h, elle put enfin s'accorder une pause et repartit dans la loge Elle se doucha et retourna s'habiller. Elle commença à se coiffer et se maquiller quand le Patron entra dans la loge suivit de Sarah.  
-Alors cet entraînement?  
-Elle est lamentable! On peut rien lui demander! C'est pas possible de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle.  
Piquée au vif, Lilith répliqua:  
-Si t'arrêtais de m'insulter, de me rabaisser et d'essayer de me transformer en chienne en chaleur, ça irait peut-être mieux!  
Le Patron haussa les sourcils et déclara:  
-Monte-nous ce que tu sais faire.  
Et il partit s'installer dans le petit salon privé. Sarah eut un rictus mauvais avant de s'esclaffer:  
-Au moins tu vas voir que j'avais raison!  
-J'en serais pas si sûre à ta place.  
Elle se leva et partit sur scène. La musique s'enclencha et Lilith se mit à danser ignorant totalement les conseils de Sarah, elle joua avec la barre, fit quelques figures mais garda son style de danse. Elle se permit même de descendre de scène et d'aller chauffer le Patron avant de retourner sur scène. Pendant la danse, elle s'était peu à peu dénudée et elle finit nue, le dos à la barre, les mains accrochée au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes écartées face au public. Elle regarda l'homme en noir qui resta un moment interdit et finit par applaudir. Un sourire particulièrement vicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle:  
-Tu es totalement bandante gamine. Il va falloir que t'arranges ça avant ce soir!  
Il lui permit juste de remettre son string avant de l'entraîner dans une chambre. Sarah avait vu la scène et la colère la submergea. Comment une gamine pouvait-elle autant plaire au Patron? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait entre eux? Alors qu'elle se démenait depuis des anées, elle n'avait jamais eu le même privilège et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Le soir-même, après avoir prit une douche pour effacer l'odeur de sexe qui lui collait à la peau après cette fin d'après-midi avec le Patron, Lilith repartit se changer dans la loge. Sa prestation commençait dans une demi-heure et elle ne voulait certainement pas décevoir le criminel. Même si elle l'avait déjà satisfait sexuellement parlant quelques temps auparavant.  
Elle partit sur scène et se mit à danser. Elle descendit chauffer quelques clients remonta sur scène et enchaîna les figures de pôle dance. Elle dansa longuement et finit sa prestation nue. Elle dut enchaîner plusieurs danses et quelques heures plus tard, un client vint la voir et lui dit:  
-Tu me plais ma belle! Viens on va touver un petit coin tranquille tous les deux pour s'amuser. Tu seras bien payée, je te le promets.  
Elle allait répliqer qu'elle dansait et c'est tout quand le Patron arriva et lui susurra:  
-Accepte.  
-Même pas en rêve, chuchota-t-elle. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'avais trouvé un autre boulot, ça n'incluait pas que je couche ave cles clients.  
-Je t'ai dit ça? J'ai jamais dit que tu arrêterais de coucher avec les clients, seulement que tu ne ferais pas que ça!  
-Mais...  
Le canon froid du revolver sur sa tempe la stoppa immédiatement dans sa réplique.  
-Fais ce que je te dis gamine!

**Désolée pour cette longue attente. Je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas écrire pour écrire, je ne voulais pas vous forunir un travail médiocre et de mauvaise qualité J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même Ne m'en voulez pas pour l'attente.**  
**Reviews?**


	23. De retour

**Chapitre 20: De retour**

**Déjà mille excuses pour l'attente, l'inspiration a du mal parfois mais voilà la suite. **

**L'image de couverture a été faite par la talentueuse Elwensa.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**  
**la patronne: Lol. On reverra Mathieu rapidement t'en fais pas.**

Lilith se raidit. Le Patron ne l'avait jamais menacé d'une arme; des coups, des insultes oui, mais jamais il n'avait menacé de la tuer si elle n'obéissait pas. De plus, il lui demandait de coucher avec un homme alors que quelques temps auparavant il lui avait dit "Tu n'es pas un simple jouet pour moi, tu es à moi et personne n'a le droit de te toucher. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de te faire changer de boulot? " Elle ravala ses larmes en voyant qu'il continuait à lui mentir, redressa fièrement la tête et emmena l'homme qui l'avait abordé dans une chambre. Elle fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle en se disant qu'elle l'avait déjà fait plein de fois et que ça ne changeait rien mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La trahison du criminel la blessait au plus haut point.  
"Tu es ma préférée. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher."  
La bonne blague! Elle était vu par tous comme sa favorite mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était protégée soi-disant mais être la protégée du Patron revenait à être en danger. Et Mathieu qui la détestait tellement que sa seule solution à ce moment était de s'être jeté dans les bras de sa personnalité la plus sombre.  
Elle finit son "travail" et, comme promis, fut grassement payée pour ça. Elle laissa l'homme partir avant d'aller vomir dans les toilettes et de se glisser sous la douche. L'eau était brûlante mais Lilith n'en avait cure, il lui semblait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se débarasser de la souillure qui lui collait à la peau. Oh, qu'il était loin le temps où elle était une simple secrétaire dans une boîte de Paris avec un patron, certes idiot, mais nettement moins dangereux.  
-Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à être brûlée au troisième degré?  
Elle coupa l'eau et se retourna. Il la regardait sans aucune retenue et elle ne se sentit même plus gênée. Ca y était: plus de pudeur, elle était détruite. A cause de lui.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Voir comment va ma petite protégée.  
-A d'autres! Depuis quand on menace sa protégée d'un revolver? Tout ce que tu vois en moi, c'est l'opportunité de gagner beaucoup d'argent! "Personne n'a le droit de te toucher!" Tellement personne n'a le droit de me toucher que je viens de coucher avec un pauvre type! Tout ça pour toi! Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous là?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais?! Tu me tues à petit feu! Et quand je serai en cendres tu feras quoi?! Hein? TU FERAS QUOI?  
Le Patron la serra dans ses bras mais la brune se débattit. Elle ne voulait plus fondre sous ses étreintes, ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle ne voulait plus lui céder. Elle réussit à se libérer et lui asséna une gifle. Son regard était furieux et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle le détestait tellement en cet instant que rien ne pourrait la faire flancher.  
La joue rouge et brûlante de la gifle, le Patron la toisa et un sourire mauvais fleurit sur ses lèvres.  
-Alors comme ça le petit chaton mouillé veut devenir une tigresse? -il lui rendit sa gifle- Mais tu en es loin gamine! Très loin même! Et tu n'as toujours pas compris. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher sans ma permission...et cet homme l'avait.  
Lilith baissa la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas ses larmes qu'elle avait retenu trop longtemps pour les contenir.  
-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta colère et ta haine? Je me suis jetée à tes pieds, j'ai rampé, j'ai suivi ton parfait petit plan, j'ai tout donné pour toi tout en gardant un semblant de mon caractère pour ne pas ressembler à toutes tes prostituées...j'ai essayé d'être différente tout en devenant celle que tu veux que je sois pour te faire plaisir et toi tu...  
-Tu as oublié un détail important gamine! Tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de moi!  
Et il partit. Lilith retourna dans la chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa la nuit à pleurer.

Le lendemain, elle se leva avec une migraine atroce et les yeux brûlants d'avoir versé des larmes toute la nuit. Elle fit sa toilette et descendit dans la loge de danseuse pour y voir le Patron et Sarah enlacés et semblant collés par les lèvres. Elle grimaça et commença à se préparer sans leur accorder un regard. Elle avait assez pleuré et avait pris la ferme décision de ne plus s'attacher et de l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il voulait la faire souffrir, comme à cet instant. Et surtout elle lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait elle aussi le rendre en colère juste en lui obéissant, elle lui montrerait à quel point il ne pourrait pas se passer et elle ferait tout pour qu'il ait la peur panique de la perdre définitivement.  
Elle passa sa journée entre entraînement pour garder la forme et discussions avec ses collègues et partit vers la scène pour son spectacle. Elle dansa, chauffa des homme en ignorant délibérément le Patron, se dénuda et finit son spectacle jusqu'au soir. Après les danses, un homme plutôt jeune avec un chapeau et une écharpe qui lui cachait la moitié du visage s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui sourit, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les yeux du criminel. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une chambre notant le regard furieux et le visage crispée de son employeur. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle poussa un soupir avant de reprendre son sourire aguicheur et de se retourner vers son client. Celui-ci avait enlevé son écharpe et Lilith pût voir son visage.  
-Mathieu?  
-Salut Lilith, répondit le vidéaste avec un sourire.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-L'envie de te voir.  
Lilith déglutit et lui afficha un visage en colère:  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez? La dernière fois, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu me détestais assez pour payer juste pour coucher avec moi et que tu n'avais aucune forme de respect pour moi alors ton envie tu peux te la...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mathieu l'avait serré dans ses bras.  
-Excuse-moi Lilith. Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer au moins.  
Il recula un peu et lui raconta l'hsitoire du "marché" avec le Patron et la nécessité qu'il avait de la faire se détacher de lui s'il voulait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Lilith soupira et dit:  
-Tu as fait ça pour presque rien, il m'a déjà menacé de son flingue hier.  
-Quoi?  
-Laisse Mathieu. C'est pas grave. Toi-même tu n'es pas censé m'avoir révélé ce que tu viens de me dire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je suis contente que ça n'ai pas été vrai.  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mathieu. Les mêmes que ceux du Patron mais pas assombris par une paire de lunettes de soleil et avec de la tendresse. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire. Il recula et la regarda. Elle était figée.  
-Lilith?  
Elle ne bougeait plus, l'air terrifiée en fixant quelque chose derrière lui.

**Voilà, enfin réussi à écrire ce foutu chapitre. J'ai énormément de mal à continuer en ce moment mais j'essaye de faire des efforts. Ce qui fait que je vais arrêter de vous donner des dates vu que j'arrive pas à les tenir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même.**  
**Reviews?**


	24. Adieu

**Chapitre 21:Adieu**

**Hello, tous d'abord mille excuse spour le retard mais franchement, l'inspiration me fit faux bond en ce moment. Profitez bien du chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas.**  
**L'image de couverture a été créée par Elwensa. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**  
**Guest :Tant mieux si ça t'a plu. Merci pour ta review. Après pour l'inspiration ça va, ça vient mais je fais de mon mieux.**

Mathieu comprit bien vite ce qui terrifiait Lilith lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque et une voix rauque lancer:  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous là gamin?  
Il ne répondit rien sentant très bien que s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, il allait recevoir une balle dans la tête.  
-Tu crois que tu peux venir ici et embrasser ma pute comme ça? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que tu ais le moindre contact avec elle.  
Lilith le regarda et répondit:  
-Pardon? Comment ça tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus qu'il...  
-La ferme gamine! Et ne bouge pas ou j'abrège la séance!  
Lilith était abasourdie. Comment pouvait-il être aussi odieux? Aussi froid et mauvais? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pû se passer pour que l'homme charismatique et séduisant, malgré sa rudesse, qu'elle avait rencontré au début se transforme en monstre? Son regard froid n'exprimait rien sinon une haine immense. Il appuya un peu plus le canon sur la nuque de Mathieu:  
-Alors gamin, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me duper de la sorte? On ne se mesure jamais au Patron, tu devrais le savoir.  
-Arrête!  
Les deux hommes relevèrent le regard vers Lilith. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Elle avait peur pour Mathieu mais elle avait surtout peur du Patron. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle. Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres du criminel.  
-C'ets déjà trop tard gamine.  
Le coup de feu retentit puis...plus rien. Mathieu rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé à l'entente du bruit du revolver et sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna à temps pour récupérer la brune dans ses bras, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Un silence s'installa que seule la respiration erratique de la jeune femme brisa. Venant de l'extérieur, la scène semblait tiré d'un film: Mathieu à genoux, tenant dans ses bras Lilith qui respirait difficilement en tenant son ventre entre ses mains et le Patron debout, son revolver à la main, un air horrifié sur le visage. Il lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux devant la jeune femme mais Mathieu cria:  
-Ne la touche pas!  
Une main se posa sur sa joue:  
-C'est rien Mat'. Je vais m'en sortir.  
-Lilith...ne parle pas, on...on va appeler les secours et...  
Lilith lui sourit et tourna les yeux vers le Patron, toujours horrifé:  
-Oh arrête de faire cette tête Patron, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle se redressa et cracha du sang. Elle regarda son abdomen où la marque de la balle s'élargissait en une mare de sang. Elle s'appuya sur le sol et dit:  
-Pour une fois t'avais raison: c'est trop tard. T'auras fini par réussir à me tuer, tu dois être fier de toi.  
Malgré l'acidité de ses paroles, la jeune femme avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et son ton était doux presque tendre. Elle grimaça légèrement et se radossa sur le torse de Mathieu qui avait appelé une ambulance. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Lilith tourna la tête et l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres.  
-C'est rien Mathieu. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable.  
-T'as pas le droit de dire ça!  
Les deux hommes avaient parlé en même temps. Lilith eut un sourire:  
-Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord...  
Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

En se réveillant, Lilith cru se retrouver au Paradis tant tout était blanc mais la douleur au ventre qu'elle ressentit lui montra qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. Elle regarda un peu plus attentivement la chambre d'hôpital où elle se trouvait et le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut vide. Vide et glauque. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, trop propres, trop aseptisés trop de malades...Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Mathieu et le Patron. Ils s'assirent à chaque côté du lit.  
-Comment tu vas Lilith? J'étais mort d'inquiétude!  
-A part que mon ventre me fait encore mal, ça va Mathieu.  
-Gamine...commença le Patron.  
Lilith le regarda. Son regard était vide, juste une flamme brûlait au fond de ses prunelles. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion ce qui déstabilisa l'homme en face d'elle.  
-Je...je...comment dire?  
-Essaye la vérité, ça marchera peut-être tu crois pas?  
-Tu as raison. Voilà je...je suis désolé...je pensais pas que...  
-...je m'interposerais pour t'empêcher de tuer Mathieu? Ben si. Tes excuses je ne peux pas les accepter parce qu'elles ne sont pas sincères. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé et ça va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Depuis quand tu as des états d'âmes quand tu tues quelqu'un? Maintenant écoutes-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterai pas: ton bordel va continuer à tourner sans moi et ta vie pareil. Oublies-moi, tu finiras par trouver un nouveau jouet. Et ne me parle pas de protection et de favorite ou autre connerie dans le genre, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne suis plus à toi, tu es allé trop loin.  
La fureur crispait le visage du criminel malgré le ton calme qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Mais au fond du criminel, son coeur s'était brisé, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. C'était une erreur d'avoir voulu tuer son créateur, une erreur d'avoir pensé tout contrôler et une erreur monumentale de penser que la brune était acquise et totalement à sa merci. Elle ne pouvait plus encaisser et il l'apprenait à ses dépens. Lilith avisa son expression et lança:  
-Vas-y, finis ce que tu as commencé. Sors ton revolver et vise bien la tête cette fois-ci, tu es sûr de ne pas me louper.  
L'homme en noir se leva et lança:  
-Ok gamine, je vais t'oublier puisque c'est ce que tu veux mais faudra pas revenir en pleurant. Je ne serai plus là pour toi...dans aucun domaine.  
-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûre que Mathieu peux te remplacer à bien des égards!  
Mathieu eut un sourire et le Patron explosa:  
-T'as pas été une pute pour rien gamine! Tu prétendais être amoureuse de moi mais en fait...  
-C'est toi qui ne le voulait pas Patron. Au fait, tu sais ce que Mathieu a de plus que toi? Il sait aimer!  
Le criminel serra les dents et partit en claquant la porte. Mais sitôt la porte fermée, le sourire de Lilith disparut et son visage laissa tranparaitre une grande tristesse. Mathieu mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit:  
-Tu n'y arriveras pas hein?  
-Non Mat'. Je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que j'ai faite.

**Alors, quelle est cette promesse qu'elle ne pourra pas tenir? Suite au prohain chapitre.**  
**Voilà chapitre enfin fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**  
**Bon par contre j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. Voilà, à partir de dimanche soir je rentre à l'armée et ce pour trois mois. Je vais avoir un emploi du temps de 6h à 23h tous les jours sauf le week-end. Je passerai une fois par semaine sur internet histoire de checker commentaires, mails etc. mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir un nouveau chapitre avant Août ou Juillet si je suis en forme. Si j'ai du temps je continuerai la fic version papier mais je ne pourrai pas durant trois mois revenir sur à cause du boulot qui est très éprouvant. Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous promets de faire le maximum pour avancer mais il va falloir patienter. Merci à toutes (tous) en tous cas de me suivre, ça me touche énormément (oh oui, énormément gamine!). Je vous aime fort.**

**Reviews?**


	25. Oublier?

**Chapitre 22: Oublier?**

**La couverture a été faite par Elwensa.**

**SLG 96 POWAAAAAAAA! Il a tué Alexis! Heureusement que j'étais seule quand je l'ai vu parce que j'ai laché un "nooooooooooooon!" à la fin.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour des explications.**

**Enjoy!**

Lilith ouvrit bruquement les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit dans sa chambre d'hôpital et rien n'était venu la déranger depuis le départ de Mathieu quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle sentait comme une présence sans parvenir à déterminer d'où lui venait cette sensation. Une odeur âcre accompagné d'une petite lumière rouge dans un coin de la chambre la fit sursauter.  
-Qui...  
-Tu m'as déjà oublié gamine?  
Lilith ouvrit la bouche complètement prise au dépourvu. Le criminel esquissa un sourire carnassier et s'avança vers la jeune femme.  
-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais accéder à ta demande? Que j'allais partir bien gentiment? Que j'allais te laisser à Mathieu?  
Au nom de son créateur, il avait posé sa main sur la gorge de Lilith, la plaquant durement au matelas.  
-Pa...  
La gifle la cueillit en pleine joue gauche, toujours maintenue par le cou.  
-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je suis d'un naturel possessif. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras! Et surtout pas Mathieu!  
Il commença à resserrer sa main. Lilith le fixa avec des yeux terrorisés, il comptait bien la tuer pour de bon. L'air lui manquait, elle suffoquait...Lilith se réveilla en sueur. Encore un putain de cauchemar! Le Patron ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille? En même temps, elle se savait fautive, elle lui avait demandé de l'oublier mais elle, elle était incapable d'en faire autant. Elle n'arriverait pas à oublier sa voix, son odeur, sa peau, son toucher, le goût de ses lèvres, sa violence et sa douceur, son intonation si particulière lorsqu'il voulait la faire vibrer de désir, sa facilité déconcertante à lui faire faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait...Elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais le souhaitait-elle réellement? Elle avait déjà répondu à la question: elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à Mathieu et d'abord à elle-même: "Si jamais tout se finit entre le Patron et moi, je ne l'approcherai plus jamais et, si tu veux encore de moi, je passerai ma vie à tes côtés Mathieu." Et le vidéaste avait accepté. Il avait accepté mais il savait aussi que Lilith ne pourrait jamais tenir cet engagement. C'est pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas voulu lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue encore animé même en pleine nuit. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait Paris, la capitale n'était jamais une ville morte peu importe l'heure. Elle entrouvrit les battants de la fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais de la nuit lui caresser le visage et entendre les bruits si caractéristiques de la ville. Au loin, elle voyait clignoter une lumière rose, sûrment un des nombreux bordels appartenant au Patron.  
-Et merde! jura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas l'oublier cinq minutes?!  
Elle ferma violemment la fenêtre et retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Patron, toutes ces expériences plus ou moins glauques qu'elle avait traversées, toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui l'avaient assaillis...toutes ces nuits dans les bras du criminel. Non, définitivement non! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Sauf que lui, il en avait pris son parti: "...faudra pas revenir en pleurant. Je ne serai plus là pour toi...dans aucun domaine." C'est elle qui lui avait demandé de l'oublier et, le connaissant, il ne faillirai pas à ce qu'il avait dit...sauf s'il trouvait son compte. Lilih frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il faudrait faire si jamais elle revenait vers lui...Non! Jamais! Elle ne devait pas retourner le voir et l'oublier définitivement. Mais l'image du criminel semblait imprimé sur sa rétine. Elle s'endormit malgré tout et eut un sommeil chaotique jusqu'au lendemain.  
Mathieu entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et trouva Lilith assise sur son lit, le regard fixant le mur sans vraiment le voir.  
-Tu vas bien?  
La brune ne réagit pas. Elle restait fixée sur le mur. Mathieu posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta et le regarda.  
-Oh! Salut Mat'.  
-Bonjour. Comment tu te sens?  
-Comme...comme une conne qui a sûrement pris la meilleure mais aussi la plus douloureuse solution qui soit.  
-Tu n'avais pas le choix.  
-On l'a toujours Mathieu.  
Un silence gêné s'installa. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement une solution. Liltih ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner près du Patron et ne pouvait pas non plus vivre avec Mathieu, ça les aurait fait souffrir. Mathieu pouvait juste écouter la brune mais sans jamais lui apporter une solution acceptable.  
-Mathieu, je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai gagné assez d'argent pour pouvoir tenir le temps de rerouver un travail. Je te remercie infiniment de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je...te demande pardon, je...  
Mathieu posa une main compatissante sur celle de son amie.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends.  
Lilith vit la douleur dans les yeux du vidéaste et se jeta à son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras en lui chuchotant:  
-Je suis tellement désolée Mathieu. Je m'en veux vraiment de te faire subir ça. Tu mérites mieux.  
-J'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer, c'est déjà ça, répondit-il en profitant de l'étreinte.

Le soir-même, Lilith regardait le mur de sa chambre couvert de photos de SLG. Son regard s'embua lorsqu'il se posa sur les images du Patron et celles de Mathieu. Elle avait perdu deux personnes à qui elle tenait même si Mathieu lui avait assuré qu'ils se reverraient et qu'elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle voulait. Elle secoua la tête, alluma son ordinateur, ignora volontairement le dernier épisode de SLG et rechercha un autre emploi. Un emploi non dégradant, payé correctement lui permettant de continuer sa vie sans être vu comme un objet, sans vendre son corps...sans le Patron et sans Mathieu.  
Au bout de deux heures de recherche, elle commença à désespérer mais tomba sur une annonce. Elle la lut et la relut plusieurs fois avant de soupirer, d'attraper son portable et dit:  
-Au moins c'est toujours mieux que de faire la pute. Et je suis sûre de ne pas les revoir.  
Une unique larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant de composer le numéro.

**Alors, quelques petites explications. Oui, je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu mais à part que j'ai trois jours de week-end au lieu de deux et que le travail est moins éprouvant, le rythme des chapitres sera très aléatoire. Il me semblait quand même important de vous poster un chapitre avant de dire ça.**

**J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous a plu. Quel travail a trouvé Lilith? Reviews?**


	26. Jamais seule

**Chapitre 23: Jamais seule**

**Panda-Clem: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Voilà la suite^^**

**La couverture a été faite par Elwensa.**

Quinze heures sonnèrent quand Lilith arriva devant le bâtiment où devait avoir lieu son entretien d'embauche. Elle soupira encore une fois et entra.  
Une heure plus tard, elle ressortait de la bâtisse, son contrat d'embauche en main. Elle commençait son travail le lendemain et elle commençait à angoisser, si elle croisait Mathieu ou pire, le Patron? Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas là. C'était assez loin de l'appartement du vidéaste pour qu'il risque de venir ici par hasard. Et le Patron, ma foi, il ne viendrait certainement pas dans ce coin reculé de Paris.  
Elle rentra chez elle et s'allongea sur son lit en contemplant le plafond. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. C'était juste une page qui se tournait, pas la fin du monde. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle admettre ce brusque changement de vie? Au fond, elle savait bien pourquoi mais encore une fois elle ne l'admettrait pas. Elle préférait cent fois nier plutôt que faire face à la vérité.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure et soupira en regardant l'heure: sept heures. Elle ne commençait qu'à 20h le soir-même. Elle avait pris un travail de nuit, ce qui renforçait ses chances de ne pas croiser Mathieu. Elle passa la journée à choisir la tenue la mieux adaptée: la recruteuse lui avait dit "habillez-vous comme si vous étiez cliente dans notre entreprise". Lilith n'avait pas été spécialement surprise et avait eu un sourire imaginant déjà sa tenue.  
Le soir arriva, elle avait opté pour une jupe noire arrivant au dessus du genou mais assez sexy, un petit rouge décolleté et cintré au niveau de la taille et des escarpins noirs. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée assez soutenue. Exactement comme si elle allait en boîte...à la différence près qu'elle y serait en tant que barmaid.  
Elle entra dans la boite de nuit et sa responsable la salua:  
-Bonsoir Lilith. Ta tenue est parfaite!  
-Merci madame!  
-Oh arrête! Appelle-moi Julia. Bon, j'ai oublié de te poser une ou deux questions hier. Tu es célibataire ou tu as un copain?  
Lilith pensa une seconde à Mathieu et secoua la tête:  
-Non je suis célibataire.  
-Ok. Tu bois de l'alcool?  
-Euh ça m'arrive.  
-Très bien! Non, parce que quand un client t'offre un verre, c'est mieux que tu prennes de l'alcool, ça coûte plus cher.  
-Euh m'offre un verre? J'espère que ça ne sous-entend pas que je dois danser ou...  
-Oh non non! Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu restes derrière le bar mais c'est comme un pourboire en nature vu qu'il t'offre un verre.  
Lilith acquiessa en soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur de devoir "satisfaire" des clients comme "au Paradis Rose". Elle suivit Julia qui lui expliquait le fonctionnement du bar et elle mémorisa les différents cocktails pour la soirée. Vingt-trois heures arriva bien vite. Lilith décocha son plus beau sourire et attendit les clients.  
La soirée s'enchaina assez rapidement jusqu'à trois heures du matin où Lilith eut le droit à 15 minutes de pause. Elle sortit fumer une cigarette derrière le bâtiment en fixant le ciel étoilé et appréciant le vent frais qui caressait son visage. Un homme fumait pas très loin d'elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Beaucoup de gens fumaient, le Patron et Mathieu n'étaient pas les seuls au monde à faire ça. Malgré tout, la proximité de cette personne la mettait mal à l'aise: plongé dans l'ombre de la boîte, elle ne voyait pas qui c'était et ça l'inquiétait. L'inconnu vit que la jeune fille le fixait plutôt apeurée et dit:  
-Ben alors, je te fais peur gamine?  
Elle recula d'un pas. Oh non, non, non! Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui! Il s'avança dans la lumière et dit:  
-Hé gamine! Je blaguais, flippe pas comme ça!  
Lilith poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant un homme brun aux yeux noirs d'environ 1m70 face à elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la différence de taille, quelle idiote! Le jeune homme était plutôt charmant et affichait un sourire un peu désolé.  
-Excuse-moi. Je peux t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner?  
-Je veux bien mais je suis barmaid donc je suis obligée de rester derrière le bar.  
-Oui, ça me va aussi.  
La brune eut un sourire et entra dans la boite suivie du brun. Elle repartit derrière le comptoir, servit une bière au jeune homme et se fit offrir la même chose Elle commença à discuter avec lui: elle apprit qu'il s'appellait Nicolas et qu'il était informaticien. Au bout d'une bonne heure de discussion durant laquelle, elle n'oubliait pas pour autant son travail, Nicolas finit par partir danser sur la piste.  
-Une vodka.  
-Oui tout de suite.  
Elle apporta le verre et allait annoncer le prix lorsqu'elle reconnut son client.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Merci pour l'accueil. C'est toujours agréable.  
-Arrête les sarcasmes, je n'ai pas la tête à ça! Je t'ai posé une question simple, alors réponds-y simplement!  
-Oh, je pense que je fais la même chose que tous ceux qui sont là.  
Elle inspira fortement pour se calmer, demanda à sa collègue de la remplacer 5 minutes, attrapa son client par le poignet et le tira derrière le bâtiment.  
-Je sais que tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie mais tu es obligé de venir là où je travaille? Je t'avais dit quoi? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!  
L'homme en face d'elle esquissa un sourire carnassier, la plaqua au mur et l'embrassa férocement. Elle essaya de se débattre mais sa poigne était toujours aussi forte. Il recula un peu:  
-Tu oublies quelque chose: tu m'appartiens...gamine.  
-Fiche-moi la paix Patron, répondit Lilith avec une toute petite voix.  
Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla:  
-Jamais!  
Le Patron éclata de rire avant de s'en aller dans un nuage de fumée.

**Voilà enfin la suite de la fic. Remerciez Mathieu et son 97ème épisode, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'envie de finir. Oui SLG m'inspire (-Bah non, c'et certainement pas SLG qui t'inspire. Sinon pourquoi t'écrirais une fic sur SLG? -Rôh la ferme!).**  
**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
**Reviews?**


End file.
